Ne m'abandonne pas
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Mathieu, jeune Neko de seconde génération, s'est vu abandonné par sa famille adoptive suite à un terrible accident. Le voilà à la rue, sans savoir ou aller et sans repère… Mais un jeune homme du nom d'Antoine le trouve et l'accueil chez lui. L'acceptera-t-il comme il est ? Mais surtout que leur réserve l'avenir dans cette ville ?
1. Prologue : Quand le sort s'acharne

**Ne m'abandonne pas**

 **AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RATING :** T

 **RESUME** : Mathieu, jeune Neko de seconde génération, s'est vu abandonné par sa famille adoptive suite à un terrible accident. Le voilà à la rue, sans savoir ou aller et sans repère… Mais un jeune homme du nom d'Antoine le trouve et l'accueil chez lui. L'acceptera-t-il comme il est ? Mais surtout que leur réserve l'avenir dans cette ville ?

 **NOTE :** Hellooo tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle Fanfiction qui est un UA Neko sur le web show ! Ca faisait un petit moment que ça me trottait dans ma tête, et maintenant que le plan est fini, j'ai décidé de poster le prologue ! Elle ne sera pas bien grande, aux alentours de 10 chapitres. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à la préparer ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un rythme de publication, je posterais quand les chapitres seront prêts. (D'ailleurs, petit mot à une amie qui se reconnaîtra, qui m'a aidé à finir le prologue en me donnant un mot que j'arrivais plus à trouver alors qu'il était sur le bout de ma langue ! Bisouuuu)

* * *

Prologue : Quand le sort s'acharne

 **« Dégage de là saloperie !**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à entendre ! J'en ai assez vu comme ça ! J'aurais dû te virer dès les premiers problèmes !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Fermes-là et casses-toi ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma famille ! »**

Et la porte de la maison claqua violement, laissant un pauvre jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux argentés, seul à la rue.

Mathieu, car tel était son nom, se recula de quelques pas, les larmes aux yeux. La porte d'un blanc immaculé qui lui faisait face renfermait son foyer, sa famille. Et il semblerait qu'elle restera à tout jamais fermée pour lui.

Se remettant doucement du choc et réalisant qu'il n'était plus le bien venu ici, il fit demi-tour, retenant au mieux ses larmes. Il descendit les marches de l'entrée et commença à errer sans but dans la ville de Paris, sa queue blanche au bout noir trainante et ses oreilles aux mêmes couleurs baissées. Le pauvre garçon aux allures étranges n'avait nulle part où aller. Tout ce qu'il avait connu était les murs froids d'une cellule de laboratoire et l'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne connaissait pas la ville et encore moins la vie à la rue.

Il marcha donc des heures durant, les sens en alertes, le cœur serré, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'aider ou un endroit où dormir. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il passait devant un habitant, celui-ci le regardait avec dégout et méfiance, martelant un peu plus son moral déjà bien atteint.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Mathieu trouva un petit parc ouvert sur sa route. Ce n'était certes pas une maison chaude et confortable, mais dormir dans l'herbe et loin de la circulation était toujours plus préférable que sur le trottoir, faute de trouver mieux. Il y entra, épuisé, et chercha un petit endroit plus ou moins confortable et caché pour pouvoir se reposer.

Un petit coin un peu isolé avec de l'herbe douce et verte émeraude ouvert sur un ciel dégagé d'arbre lui convint parfaitement. Il s'y assoit, regardant le ciel sombre qui lui était présenté. Celui-ci était nuageux mais il laissait passer par endroit quelques étoiles et une lune en demi-croissant.

Dans ce calme reposant, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la soirée et une nouvelle larme apparut au coin de son œil. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes de sang séché, particulièrement au niveau de ses griffes.

 **« Pourquoi il a fallu que je naisse comme ça ? »**

Cette question, il se l'était déjà posé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'avait jamais eu autant d'importance dans son esprit qu'aujourd'hui.

Mathieu n'était pas un jeune homme ordinaire, loin de là. Il n'était même pas humain à proprement parlé. Non, il était l'une de ses créations. Un Neko, comme les scientifiques aimaient l'appeler. Un mi-homme, mi-chat. A l'exception des oreilles et de la queue de chat blanc, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait l'intelligence et le parler d'un humain, mais il possédait aussi des habitudes et des réflexes félins ainsi qu'une certaine dépendance de l'homme, comme un animal de compagnie.

Une dépendance qu'il allait probablement vite devoir chasser pour survivre. Mais comment faire ? Il avait été créé avec et pour des humains. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sans eux ? Personne ne lui avait appris le fonctionnement de la survie… Y aller à l'instinct ? C'était probablement la seule solution pour le moment.

Mais ce problème n'était pas la priorité de pensée du jeune Neko. Pour le moment, il ne pensait qu'au passé. Les traces sur ses mains ne faisaient que lui rappeler ses propres actes. Enfin, ses actes à _« lui »._ Il en arrivait même à regretter sa naissance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était venu au monde comme ça. Il ne regrettait pas sa race, non. C'était bien plus profond que ça. Il était né différent. Différent des autres chatons de sa génération. Une erreur sur le _« codage »_ de son ADN. Alors, il était né accompagné de quatre autres personnes. Quatre autres personnalités qui vivaient dans son cerveau en plus de sa propre personne.

Bien sûr, au début, ce trouble de la personnalité multiple ne semblait pas si dérangeant. Il était même content de cette anomalie, il n'était jamais seul, il pouvait discuter avec ses _« amis »_ et ne jamais s'ennuyer. Et puis, il avait bien finit par être adopté malgré sa différence. Mais plus les années passaient, plus elles prenaient de la place dans son esprit. Jusqu'à réussir à prendre le contrôle de son corps.

La _« famille »_ de Mathieu s'en était vite rendu compte, de ces changements de comportement, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention du moment qu'il faisait son travail. La mère, Catherine, ne faisait que travailler encore et encore, s'occupant tout de même du petit dernier de la famille de deux ans environs, Flavio, et le père, Sébastien, passait tout son temps libre devant l'ordinateur ou la télévision, sans vraiment s'occuper d'autre chose.

Le demi-chat avait donc pour rôle de s'occuper lui-même de la maison, travaillant sans relâche, changeant de personnalité par moment. Il aimait faire tout cela, car comme tout bon Neko, il avait été créé pour obéir et servir l'homme. Cependant, certaines de ses facettes n'étaient pas du même avis. Le Geek n'aimait pas trop le travail, mais ne voulant pas réveiller la colère de ses maîtres, il obéissait sans râler. Maître Panda était lui aussi une personnalité plutôt sage, et il faisait ce qui lui était demander bien qu'en râlant un peu par moment, prétextant que tout cela était injuste. Le Hippie était lui beaucoup plus embarrassant. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas travailler, préférant se prélasser au soleil, piquant quelques joins lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Et le Patron… N'en parlons pas. En plus de refuser d'obéir, il méprisait et insultait ses maîtres et fuguait souvent pour faire on ne sait quoi dehors.

Les premières apparitions de ces deux derniers personnages avaient vite engendré beaucoup de dispute entre Mathieu, qui fermait son museau ne voulant pas empirer les choses, et les parents qui le remettaient à sa place en lui rappelant qui devait obéir. Mais tout s'arrangea dans les jours qui suivirent, grâce à une personne bien particulière, Leïla.

C'était une adolescente de quinze ans environ, bien dans sa peau, un peu disjonctée par moment, qui n'était autre que le premier enfant de Catherine et Sébastien. Dès l'arrivé de Mathieu, à ses onze ans, elle avait sympathisé avec lui. Au fil des années, leur relation s'est très vite fortifiée jusqu'à atteindre une amitié presque incassable. Intelligente, la jeune fille avait été la première à se rendre compte des changements de comportement de son protégé et à les comprendre.

Après le sermon de ses parents à Mathieu, elle lui avait proposé de l'aider dans ses corvées lorsque les personnalités gênantes prenaient sa place. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais après de nouvelles disputes et une menace d'abandon, il avait fini par accepter. Depuis ce jour, Leïla faisait le travail de Mathieu quand il le fallait, et la petite famille se porta bien, sans éclats de voix, pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Catherine travaillait tard ce jour-là et le petit Flavio n'avait personne qui pouvait s'occuper de lui après l'école, son père l'abandonnant dans son parc à jeu après l'avoir ramené à la maison. C'était donc à Mathieu que revenait l'obligation de le surveiller et le changer. Le plus petit jouait donc avec quelques cubes sous le regard attendrit du baby-sitter. Cependant, les yeux de ce dernier perdirent soudainement de leur chaleur et se ternirent. Le Patron était de retours, et cette fois, Leïla n'était pas là pour le remplacer, étant encore dans son lycée. Il regarda quelques instants le gosse qui commençait à rager contre ses jouets avant de commencer à s'éloigner. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là et tout se serait sûrement bien passé, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Flavio, dans un excès de rage, balança avec force un cube qui percuta le Patron en pleine tête. Or, on ne touche pas au Patron. Jamais. Ce dernier se retourna alors sur le garçon et dit d'un ton menaçant malgré le jeune âge de son interlocuteur.

 **« Tu refais ça encore une fois gamin, fait exprès ou non et je te jure que tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour ! »**

Flavio, encore frustré par son jeu et ne comprenant évidemment pas ce que le Neko venait de dire, poussa un petit cri de colère et renvoya balader un autre cube en plein dans la tête du Patron. Mathieu, encore coincé au fond de son propre esprit, ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver… La personnalité la plus sombre était extrêmement impulsive et dangereuse. Peu importe qui se trouvait devant elle, si ce dernier osait ne serait-ce que de le toucher, il pouvait très mal réagir. Seule Leïla avait la chance d'avoir sa confiance et son amitié. Et elle n'était malheureusement pas là pour pouvoir le calmer à ce moment-là.

Le Patron, furieux contre le bambin, sortit ses griffes avant de prendre ce dernier à bout de bras.

 **« Ecoute-moi bien espèce de… »**

Il fut coupé par les pleures de douleurs de Flavio. Ses griffes rentraient aisément dans sa chaire, libérant des filets de sang.

Sébastien, alerté par les cris se pointa dans la chambre, le regard dans le vague.

 **« Mathieu, pourquoi… »**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise en voyant la scène qui lui était donné de voir. Il réagit un quart de tour plus tard, sautant sur le semi-animal pour lui arracher son fils des mains.

 **« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! »**

Et hop ! Mathieu reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps, juste à temps pour se prendre le courroux du père.

 **« CROIS MOI TU VA M'ENTENDRE ! NAN, EN FAIT J'EN AI MARRE DE TES CONNERIES !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je…**

 **\- Ta gueule ! Je veux plus t'entendre ! Nan mieux, je veux plus te voir ! Dégage ! »**

…

C'est ainsi que Mathieu perdit tout ce qu'il avait. Des larmes perlaient ses joues maintenant qu'il avait repassé toutes ces images dans sa tête.

 **« Je suis un monstre ! »**

Assis, les jambes contre le torse et la tête caché entre les deux, il continua à pleurer, regrettant tout ce qu'il venait de perdre. Un foyer, une famille, une amie…

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'extérioriser toute sa peine que des voix se firent entendre.

 **« Tiens, tiens… Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gars qui squattent notre planque ? »**

Le jeune Neko releva la tête, un air terrifié imprimé sur son visage. Quatre jeunes adultes plutôt imposant lui faisait face. Journée de merde quand tu nous tiens…

* * *

 _Voilou ! J'espère avoir attisé votre curiosité ! Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes... Si vous en trouvez je vous offre un cookie ! D'ailleurs, si vous trouvez qu'il manque des informations et que vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal, vous comprendrez tôt ou tard ! ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Morkof ADN Genetic

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RATING :** T

 **RESUME** : Mathieu s'est vu viré de sa famille adoptive alors que l'une de ses personnalités, le Patron, avait commis une terrible erreur en agressant le plus jeune de la famille, Flavio. Il se retrouve donc à la rue, à chercher un endroit où dormir. Il trouva un petit parc dans lequel il s'installa dans un lieu calme. Il repassa en tête tous les souvenirs de la soirée. Cependant, après quelques temps de tranquillité, une bande de jeunes adultes retrouva le Neko, et le menaça.

 **NOTE :** Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 1 tant attendu ! J'ai pu le sortir avant la rentrée ! Faites péter le champagne ! Je tiens a vous remercier pour le belle accueil que vous avez fait à mon prologue ! J'étais limite en train de sauter partout en voyant toute vos review toutes gentilles ! Mais bref, je divague ! (Vague ! Oui cette vanne a été faite trop de fois mais osef) J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous plaira tout autant !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Raptorr575** : Oui il y a une suite. x) La voila d'ailleurs ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! :D

 **Peter Queen** : J'suis contente d'avoir attisé ta curiosité ! Tu devrais mieux comprendre ce #bordel à la fin de ce chapitre normalement. Et concernant les méchants et notre cher Antoine, tu verras bien. ^^ C'est vrai que s'ils ont à faire au Patron, ils sont pas dans la merde. :P Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !

D'ailleurs, juste une dernière précision :

 **« Paroles dites à voix haute.** **»**

 _« Paroles dites par la pensée ou par les personnalités dans la tête de Mathieu. »_

 _ **« Paroles dites en même temps par la pensée (généralement pour répondre aux personnalités) et à voix haute.** **»**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Morkof ADN Genetic

Mathieu se releva subitement, le cœur battant un peu plus fort au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Sa queue commença à se balancer de gauche à droite sous le coup du stress.

 **« Hé, mais c'est un Neko !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dehors à cette heure-ci ?**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes maîtres à servir d'esclave comme tous tes semblables ?**

 **\- A moins que tu ne te sois fait viré comme une merde parce que tu fais partis de ces chats mal finis bon pour l'euthanasie ! »**

Les quatre jeunes hommes parlaient chacun leur tour presque par automatisme, sans changer le ton qui restait malveillant, ne faisant qu'aggraver l'état de stress de l'hybride.

 _« Laisse-moi prendre ta place, ils vont regretter le jour où ils sont sortis de la chatte de leur mère ! »_ tonna une voix rauque dans l'esprit de Mathieu.

 _« Non ! Laisse-moi gérer ça, je ne veux pas d'autre blessés ! »_ Répondit-il par la voie de la pensée.

 **« Écoutez, je suis désolé d'être venu sur votre territoire ! Je n'étais pas au courant ! »** Reprit-il, à voix haute envers ses agresseurs cette fois, en tentant de s'éloigner.

 **« Ou tu crois aller comme ça ? On n'en a pas fini avec toi ! »**

En un éclair, les quatre personnages entourèrent le solitaire, supprimant toute possibilité de fuite, et se rapprochèrent, menaçant. Mathieu, alors que l'angoisse ne faisait qu'accroître dans son estomac, regarda un à un les visages fermés par la malveillance se rapprocher, sans savoir quoi faire. Il commença à siffler comme le font les chats en colère, sans grand effet sur ses opposants.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il se prit un énorme coup de poing dans l'estomac, suivi par une droite sur sa joue. Il tomba au sol lourdement, complètement désorienté, la douleur lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Un nouveau coup de pied porté sur sa poitrine le fit se plier en deux dans un gémissement.

 **« Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait ! »** Implora-t-il en essayant de se remettre à quatre pattes malgré la douleur, le visage crispé.

Ces mots, ce n'était même pas pour lui qu'il les disait, mais pour ses agresseurs. Il n'était pas du genre violent, surtout envers les humains, mais il sentait remuer au fond de lui quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'une envie : Tuer. Et ça, il en était hors de question pour Mathieu.

Cependant, il ne reçut comme réponse que le rire moqueur des quatre hommes et un coup qui le fit tomber à la renverse une nouvelle fois. Le coup de trop. L'originel ne put retenir le Patron plus longtemps qui prit sa place.

 **« A mon tour de jouer maintenant. »**

Le nouveau ton et regard du semi-chat firent reculer le groupe qui ne pouvait pas comprendre ce changement soudain de comportement. En un bond, le Patron se releva et attaqua le jeune le plus proche en lui rendant ses coups et le griffant au visage par la même occasion. A demi-assommé et le visage ensanglanté, la victime tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, la personnalité s'apprêtait à achever le malheureux quand elle reçut un coup de pied dans les jambes, lui manquant de se ramasser au sol.

 **« Oh toi, on va pas être copain gamin ! »** dit-elle dans un ton calme et horriblement inquiétant en se retournant.

D'un seul coup de griffes, le Neko déchira la moitié du visage de son agresseur, laissant des séquelles irrécupérables. L'homme qu'on pourrait appeler « Double Faces » maintenant, se retrouva lui aussi au sol, se tordant de douleur.

Les deux autres candidats, en voyant leurs potes ainsi mis K.O, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, ne voulant pas finir comme eux.

 **« Mais revenez ! Je commençais tout juste à m'amuser ! »** Cria le Patron en commençant une course-poursuite.

 _« NON ! Reste là où tu es ! »_

L'hybride se stoppa net dans sa course, en proie à une bataille mental entre la personnalité la plus sombre et son « créateur ». Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui réussit à reprendre le contrôle et il s'écroula de fatigue, de douleur et de dégoût.

 _ **« Putain ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?! Toujours la violence avec toi ! »**_

 _« Bien fait pour eux, c'est tout. Et n'hausses pas le ton avec moi gamin, tu sais que je peux faire bien pire ! »_

Mathieu soupira en se relevant difficilement. Il n'en avait pas fini d'en baver avec cette personnalité. Heureusement, celle-ci était la seul qui osait prendre si souvent le contrôle de son corps. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elles étaient toute comme ça !

En boitant légèrement et en grimaçant par moment, le demi-chat sortit du parc, ne voulant pas se risquer à rester sur place et souhaitant fuir la vision des deux hommes au sol, agonisant.

Il marcha quelques temps dans les rues désertes, puis à bout de force, il s'écroula dans une petite ruelle, proche de la route. Le corps encore endoloris par les coups, il ferma doucement les yeux, voulant trouver un peu de repos, espérant ne pas se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois. Mais dans son esprit, un point sombre s'éclaircit soudainement sous le souvenir des paroles des quatre imbéciles. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi tous les passants qu'il avait croisés le regardaient avec méfiance ou dégoût. Apparemment, les Nekos abandonnés avaient une très mauvaise réputation. C'est vrai qu'après la première génération, des préjugés étaient vites nés. Un abandon devait forcément signifier que le Neko en question était anormal… Vie de merde !

Ses réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par des bruits de pas et une voix d'homme :

 **« Heu… Monsieur ? »**

Mathieu ouvra les yeux en se relevant d'un coup. Il se recula sous la surprise et la peur, sa queue se balançant rapidement sur les côtés et ses oreilles se couchant.

 **« Who ! T'en fais pas ! Je voulais pas te faire peur, désolé ! »**

Le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole était plutôt grand, avait des yeux noisettes cachés derrière une petite paire de lunettes rectangulaires et des cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais plutôt curieux. Il semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un comme Mathieu, le poussant sûrement à commencer un dialogue avec ce dernier.

En entendant le ton doux qu'arborait l'inconnu, l'hybride se détendit un peu. Dans cet état, il avait l'air d'un chaton mouillé, presque pathétique. Ce fut peut-être ce qui incita le brun à reprendre la parole.

 **« Moi c'est Antoine et toi ? »**

Le châtain mis quelques secondes avant de répondre. Une nouvelle flamme venait de s'allumer dans son esprit : une nouvelle source d'espoir. Ce pouvait-il qu'il trouve refuge finalement ?

 **« Mathieu… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire d'autres mots qu'une personnalité pris sa place, le Geek cette fois. Les yeux larmoyants, ce dernier s'approcha d'Antoine les oreilles pendantes et dit d'une petite voix absolument craquante :

 **« Emmène-moi avec toi s'il te plait ! On m'a abandonné à la rue et j'ai nulle part où aller ! Je suis tout seul et je ne connais même pas la ville ! Je serais sage ! Promis ! »**

Vu la vitesse de parole du semi-chat, le chevelu eut du mal à démêler les phrases mais il comprit que c'était tout bonnement un appel de détresse qui venait d'être formulé. Et à la vue des blessures que Mathieu arborait, en plus de son visage suppliant, il ne put résister à l'envie de lui offrir son aide, malgré le fait qu'il venait tout juste d'emménager dans la ville. Il pourra ainsi en apprendre plus sur l'hybride qu'il avait devant lui et calmer sa curiosité grandissante.

 **« D'accord, d'accord ! Calme-toi, ça va aller. Suis-moi, je t'emmène chez moi !**

 **\- Merci ! »**

Le Geek courra dans les bras du plus grand, un air soulagé sur le visage, faisant sourire ce dernier qui lui rendit son câlin. C'est à ce moment-là que Mathieu reprit les commandes, ne desserrant pas l'étreinte pour autant. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à beaucoup d'affection dans sa vie, mis à part celle qu'offrait Leïla. Alors, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore Antoine, un simple geste affectif qu'il lui offrait lui faisait un bien fou, surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Après le petit moment de chaleur, le duo reprit la route, l'un ouvrant la marche en regardant du coin de l'œil son nouveau protégé, et l'autre le suivant assidûment, boitant un peu mais gardant malgré tout un sourire soulagé sur son visage.

Une dizaine de minutes de marche dans un silence confortable plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant un appartement que le plus grand s'empressa d'ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mathieu put constater qu'un joli bordel occupait l'endroit. Des cartons jonchaient le sol entre quelques meubles à moitiés monté.

 **« Excuse-moi pour le désordre ! Je viens tout juste d'emménager, j'ai pas eu le temps de tout déballer encore ! »**

 _« C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air étonné de voir quelqu'un comme moi ! »_ se dit Mathieu. Car effectivement, la tendance des Nekos n'avait pas encore franchit les portes de Paris et de ses alentours. Les étrangers n'étaient donc pas encore familiarisés avec cette race. Une question en moins à poser pour le châtain !

 **« Heum… Si tu as faim, il y a quelques trucs à manger dans la cuisine si tu veux. »** Rajouta Antoine en montrant la dite pièce.

Le Neko y entra, un peu timide, et prit une pomme qui traînait dans un bol à fruit posé sur une table, avant de croquer à pleines dents dedans. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de la terminer, le chevelu entra lui aussi dans la pièce, une trousse de soin à la main.

 **« Tu me permets de voir où tu es blessé pour que je puisse te soigner ? »**

Mathieu hocha la tête tout en continuant de manger son fruit. Antoine souleva alors son t-shirt, et commença à appliquer de la pommade sur les différents bleus qui ornaient la peau du malheureux. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête concernant le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. D'où vient-il ? Pourquoi est-il à la rue ? Comment s'est-il blessé ? Pourquoi a-t-il du sang sur les mains ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Toutes des questions qu'il décida de poser le lendemain. Le demi-chat ne semblait pas vraiment en état pour parler de quoi que ce soit ce soir, surtout que la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Ainsi, il termina de soigner son invité en silence, puis il présenta les différentes pièces de l'appartement, jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

 **« Voilà, c'est ici que tu vas dormir.**

 **\- Mais, et vous ? Je n'ai pas vu d'autre chambre que celle-ci. »**

Le plus grand leva un sourcil en entendant le vouvoiement de l'autre, mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps.

 **« Tutoies-moi s'il te plait, et me concernant, je vais dormir dans le canapé, ça ne change pas grand choses de toute manière. »**

A ces mots, Mathieu recula de quelques pas afin de sortir de la pièce.

 **« Je ne veux pas prendre ta place ! Je… Je vais prendre le canapé, c'est mieux.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi qui a le plus besoin de sommeil réparateur… »**

Antoine ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. L'expression extrêmement gêné de son interlocuteur le convainquit de ne pas insister. Mathieu ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, sûrement parce qu'il s'était imposé dans la vie du chevelu. Pourtant, il y avait même pas trente minutes, il était tout content voir même enfantin, ce que l'hôte s'était empressé de relever. Le mystère autour de ce jeune homme s'endurcissait de minutes en minutes, mais Antoine n'ajouta rien. _« Tu auras tes réponses demain, patience. »_ se dit-il.

 **« Bon… Si tu insistes… Tiens, prend ça pour dormir au moins. »**

Il tendit un pyjama, une couette et un oreiller qu'il avait récupéré dans un placard à son protégé qui les prit sans plus de cérémonie, avant de repartir dans le salon.

Alors que le chevelu se changeait puis se couchait, Mathieu prit la liberté de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour au moins se laver les mains et supprimer cette couleur vermillon qui lui donnait des vertiges. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien raconter à Antoine ? Parce qu'il n'était pas bête, il savait qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire le lendemain. Mais que lui dire concernant la raison de son abandon et de la présence de sang surtout ? Il avait peur de lui dire la vérité et de se faire virer comme une vielle chaussette encore une fois, mais il ne pourrait pas lui mentir indéfiniment non plus ! Antoine finira bien par se rendre compte de son anomalie ! Alors, dire la vérité ou mentir ? Mathieu soupira.

 _« Si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais déjà fait mon choix. »_ Tonna la voix mélodieuse du Panda.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Personnellement, je préfère lui dire moi-même ce secret plutôt qu'il le découvre dans de mauvaise circonstance. »_

 _« Tu as peut-être raison… »_

Mais comment avouer une telle chose à quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine ? Même s'il nous héberge ? Mathieu soupira une seconde fois. Il fera ce qu'il aura à faire sur le moment, pour l'instant, la fatigue commençait vraiment à le rattraper et il décida de partir se coucher. Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à s'infiltrer dans la chambre d'Antoine, un gros bruit venant de la cuisine acheva d'en réveiller complètement son propriétaire. Il ouvrit les yeux malgré la lumière qui les agressait et se redressa en regardant son réveil. 11h56 y était affiché. Le brun frotta ses mains sur son visage puis sortit de la chaleur réconfortante de son lit. Il prit quelques habits et les enfila pour être un minimum présentable devant Mathieu et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon. En entrant dans celui-ci, il dut s'arrêter en plein milieu de la pièce, sous le choc. Tous les cartons étaient rassemblés et rangé dans un coin de la pièce et tous les meubles étaient montés.

 **« Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Bonjour Antoine ! »**

Mathieu entra à son tour dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'un peu timide.

 **« Je… Je me suis permis de ranger un peu… Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

 **\- C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?**

 **\- Moui… Ca ne te plaît pas ?**

 **\- Si si ! C'est juste… Surprenant. Merci beaucoup ! »**

Le plus grand offrit un sourire rayonnant à son protégé qui le lui rendit. Ce dernier retourna ensuite dans la cuisine pour continuer ce qu'il faisait quelques minutes auparavant.

 **« Tu fais quoi ? »** Demanda Antoine en le suivant.

 **« Je… Heu… Comme tu ne te levais pas, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de faire le repas.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé…**

 **\- Si ! Enfin… C'est la moindre des choses… Et puis, c'était à moi de faire à manger avant, c'est un peu devenu une habitude. Et c'est mon rôle aussi. »**

Antoine fronça les sourcils. Son rôle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Encore une question ajouté à sa liste. Il choisit d'ailleurs de demander ses réponses à l'heure du déjeuner.

Celle-ci arriva bien vite, justement. Antoine avait décidé d'aider Mathieu dans la préparation du repas, ce qui le gêna d'abord, mais qui finit par apprécier cette aide grâce à toutes les anecdotes que son nouvel ami lui offrait. Ce dernier ne faisait que raconter conneries sur conneries, cherchant à détendre au maximum le Neko à côté de lui. Il apprenait ses mimiques, ses rires, ses sourires. Jamais il n'aurait cru que faire la cuisine serait l'un de ses moments favori.

Une fois le déjeuner préparé, ils s'installèrent autours de la table en se servant généreusement, dans un silence confortable. Silence qui fut brisé par le maître des lieux, trop curieux pour retenir ses questions plus longtemps.

 **« Mais du coup… Pardon si ma question est indiscrète mais… Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »**

Mathieu perdit soudainement son sourire, faisant regretter à Antoine son intervention.

 **« Je… Un Neko… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »** Dit-il en regardant Antoine, qui lui répondit par un mouvement de tête négatif.

 **« Hé ben,** reprit-il, **Je suis un mi-homme, mi-chat comme tu peux le voir. J'ai été créé par une organisation qui fait des recherches sur le mélange génétique, un truc du genre.**

 **\- Le mélange génétique ?**

 **\- Ouais… Je ne sais pas grand choses dessus… Tout ce que je sais sur mes origines, c'est que le but de ma création était d'offrir à la population des animaux de compagnies plus utiles qu'un simple chat, par exemple, et que je fais partie de la seconde génération de Neko.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Tu veux dire qu'il existe d'autre gens comme toi en France ? Pourquoi j'en ai jamais entendu parler ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'à Paris que nous existons. Nous ne sommes pas encore « vendus » dans tout le pays.**

 **\- Elle s'appelle comment cette organisation ?**

 **\- Morkof ADN Genetic je crois.**

 **\- Mais… C'est légal ce qu'elle fait ? Je veux dire… Créer des hybrides justes pour qu'ils se rendent utiles ? Ça revient à créer des esclaves, c'est dégueulasse !**

 **\- Apparemment oui… J'en sais pas plus sur l'organisation, désolé… »**

Antoine mis quelques temps avant de digérer l'information. Une entreprise qui créé des esclaves… Super l'humanité d'aujourd'hui !

 **« Tu… Tu as dit que tu faisais partis de la seconde génération… Qu'est-il advenu de la première ? »** Reprit-il.

 **« De ce que je sais, c'est que la moitié a été adopté comme je l'ai été, l'autre moitié est soit morte à la naissance, soit morte parce qu'elle ne servait à rien à cause de mal formation et qu'il fallait tuer les chatons inutiles… »** Répondit Mathieu, les yeux dans le vague, encore triste à l'idée de tous ces Nekos décédés.

Et dire qu'il aurait dû faire partie de ce dernier groupe… Car, bien que la seconde génération soit moins fragile et moins « défectueuse », certains Nekos présentaient des problèmes qu'il fallait éradiquer… Notre Neko châtain avait eu bien de la chance de présenter des symptômes dérangeant après son adoption.

Du côté d'Antoine, une sensation de révolte commençait à naître dans son esprit. Déjà qu'il trouvait que la création d'homme, même à moitié chat, pour servir d'animal exploité était inadmissible, alors apprendre qu'en plus, ceux qui ne remplissaient par leur fonction étaient tué… Le dégoûtait horriblement, c'était le mot.

 **« Mais, personne ne fait rien contre ça ?**

 **\- Non. Pour toutes les personnes au courant c'est normal. »**

Antoine soupira et un ange passa entre les deux hommes, l'un complètement désespéré et l'autre très gêné et stressé, sachant pertinemment que le chevelu allait poser d'autres questions un peu plus délicates pour lui.

 **« Et… Désolé si je suis trop curieux mais… Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à la rue ? »**

Le Neko grimaça. Et voilà, la question qu'il redoutait lui été à présent posée.

 **« J'ai… Blessé accidentellement le plus petit de la famille alors que je devais le surveiller… Du coup, ils m'ont renvoyé.**

 **\- Mais, les parents le savaient que c'était accidentel ?**

 **\- Non… Oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter… En même temps, je n'ai pas toujours étais très sage… Raaah ! »**

Mathieu était déchiré entre la réalité et le mensonge. Et les souvenirs de la veille ne faisaient qu'empirer la chose.

 **« Je comprends que tu ne veilles pas en parler ! Désolé de t'avoir posé cette question ! Mais sache que si tu veux en parler, je ne te jugerais pas, crois-moi ! »** Se rattrapa l'hôte, un peu inquiet en voyant l'état de son protégé.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air perdu. Parler ou se taire ?

 _« Dis-lui ! Tu le regretteras sinon ! »_ S'imposa Maître Panda.

 **« Je ne suis pas seul. »** Se décida finalement Mathieu, la tête basse.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **\- Depuis que je suis né… Je vis avec quatre autres personnes dans ma tête… Elles prennent parfois le contrôle de mon corps et… Et elles font ce qui leur passe par la tête… Le bébé, je l'ai blessé volontairement. Enfin… C'est ce qu'a fait l'une de mes personnalités… C'est pour ça que j'ai été renvoyé… Je suis trop instable pour faire ce qu'un Neko doit faire… Obéir à l'Homme… J'aurais dû être tué à la naissance, ça aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde ! »**

Mathieu ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir en vain ses larmes. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Antoine allait le détester, c'est sûr ! Et pourtant, même avec cette éventualité, il continua de parler, de vider son sac… Il avait eu trop mal pour arrêter ses confessions maintenant, il fallait que ça sorte, absolument.

 **« J'ai blessé deux hommes dans un parc hier ! Ils m'ont attaqué à quatre et j'ai voulus m'enfuir, mais cette personnalité sombre a repris ma place et en a fait tomber la moitié… Si je n'avais repris le contrôle à temps, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Je suis un putain de monstre ! »** Pleura-t-il sans retenu, relâchant tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un éclat de voix remplit de dégoût d'Antoine, les yeux fermés par les larmes et la honte, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou dans un câlin réconfortant. Il entendit des mots doux et sereins, l'incitant à se calmer, ce qu'il finit par faire, reprenant doucement contenance.

 **« Ne dis pas de choses pareilles. Ce n'est pas ta faute, il suffit juste d'apprendre à te contrôler et tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je serais la pour toi, d'accord ? »**

Mathieu agrippa les bras d'Antoine, soulagé de ne pas l'avoir fait fuir. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien cacher. Il sourit au chevelu avec reconnaissance.

Du côté d'Antoine cependant, tout n'était pas aussi rose. Il était beaucoup plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le petit Neko qu'il avait dans ses bras ait pu faire un quelconque mal. Et pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi ses mains étaient tachées de sang la veille… Il allait falloir faire très attention si les dires de Mathieu étaient vrais…

Après encore quelques paroles réconfortantes de la part du brun, celui-ci reprit sa place et le duo termina son repas. Antoine, avait repris une discussion bien plus banale, cherchant à rassurer encore un peu plus le semi-chat et à détendre l'atmosphère. Il apprit d'ailleurs que ce dernier n'avait que huit ans, mais qu'avec la durée de vie des chats qui était très courte par rapport à celle des hommes, les Nekos grandissaient bien plus vite que ceux-ci. C'est pourquoi Mathieu avait l'apparence et la maturité d'un homme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux jeunes hommes discutant et plaisantant tout en déballant les affaires du plus vieux. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs connaissance sans le savoir avec Maître Panda, lorsque Mathieu se mit à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse pendant la corvée. Il s'était déjà demandé combien de personnalités le Neko pouvait bien avoir, et par la même occasion, qui sont-elles, mais il se refusait de le demander maintenant au demi-chat. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir une discussion sur ce sujet ce jour-là, pour une raison évidente.

Le soir venu, tous les cartons étaient vidés de leur contenu. Tout était soigneusement rangé, laissant les deux garçons en sueur et plié par la fatigue. Après avoir mangé quelques reste, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, mais une troisième personne vint troubler la soirée.

 **« Antoine, je veux mon doudou. »** Fit Mathieu avec une petite voix.

 **« Quoi ?!**

 **\- J'en ai besoin pour dormir, s'il te plait. »**

Mathieu qui était joyeux voir même heureux toute la journée, arborait à présent une expression peureuse et triste. Le chevelu mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Oh ! Heu… »**

Il partit rapidement dans sa chambre pour revenir avec un chien en peluche dans les mains. Il s'accroupit et le donna au Geek.

 **« Tiens. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton doudou habituel, mais tu verras, celui-ci est très gentil et doux aussi ! Il s'appelle Richard. »**

Le Neko le prit en regardant d'un œil critique puis lui fit un câlin, heureux. Antoine en fut soulagé, même si il se retenait de rire en repensant à ce qu'il faisait de la peluche dans son émission sur internet « What the Cut ?! ». (1)

La personnalité le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue et elle repartit dans le salon, contente de son nouveau doudou. En la regardant s'éloigner, Antoine sentit une affection toute particulière s'immiscer en lui. Peu importe le trouble de la personnalité dont Mathieu souffrait, il voulait coûte que coûte le protéger. Après tout, toutes les personnalités n'ont pas l'air dangereuses, il suffit juste de les comprendre pour pouvoir vivre avec elles. Le Neko ne méritait pas du tout ce qu'il avait enduré, et plus jamais il n'aura à subir ça, plus jamais d'abandon. Antoine se le promit.

* * *

 _(1) Oui, dans cet univers alternatif, j'ai décidé qu'Antoine serait toujours vidéaste, ça me servira plus tard !_

 _Et voila ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! C'est très explicatif mais promis, ça commence à bouger au chapitre suivant ! D'ailleurs, j'ai été sympas ici, j'ai pas mis de Cliff ! Mais me connaissant, je ne vais pas être aussi gentille par la suite :P Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2 ! (je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le posterais, en sachant qu'on reprend bientôt les cours... Les joies du Lycée ! x))_

 _N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! Ça coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et je vous offrirais un cookie ! Ça vaut le coup non ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ne me l'enlevez pas

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RESUME** : Mathieu se fait attaqué par 4 jeunes adultes dans le parc, mais le Patron prend sa place et en blesse deux d'entre eux avant de s'enfuir dans les rues. Mathieu, à nouveau aux commandes, rencontre un jeune homme du nom d'Antoine qui l'emmena chez lui et le soigna. Le lendemain, le duo passèrent la journée ensemble et le chevelu pu en apprendre un peu plus sur le Neko qui lui dévoila son secret, poussé par ses personnalités, en même temps qu'en donnant des informations sur une organisation : Morkof ADN Genetic.

 **NOTE :** Coucouuuuuu ! Voila le chapitre 2 que j'ai réussi à écrire malgré les cours ! Champagne ! Bon alors, je préfère prévenir tout de suite... Il y a un Cliff... Oui, je vous aime aussi ! Mais je vous laisse apprécier :P Bonne lecture ! o/

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Raptorr575** : *t'offre un cookie* Essuie moi ces petites larmes voyons, il est avec Antoine c'est déjà ca :p (Héhéhé)

 **Peter Queen** : Ouais ! J'offre Richard au Geek ! Et alors ? Kesstuva faire ? XD Moi je trouve ça chou :p

C'est vrai que Mathieu maniaque et ordonné dans ses affaires, ça fait un peu bizarre x) Mais en même temps, un Mathieu avec des oreilles et une queue de chat... C'est pas plus logique XD

Moi aussi je trouve le Geek tout choupinou :3 J'aime le faire comme ça o/

Merciiiii pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plait !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ne me l'enlevez pas...

 **« Grooooow !**

 **\- Ouiiiiiii ?**

 **\- J'ai plus d'herbe gros ! C'est le voisin capitaliste qui est venu me voler avec les marmottes roses !**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à aller dehors et en arracher !**

 **\- Mais grooooow ! »**

Le grand chevelu ricana en sortant de son salon, laissant un Mathieu avec le regard embrumé seul avec son problème.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le Neko avait rejoint la famille Daniel, et malgré quelques péripéties souvent causées par les personnalités, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient bien s'adapter à la colocation. Une amitié grandissante de jour en jour avait fini par réellement s'installer entre eux. Tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Antoine avait d'ailleurs bien finit par parler des personnalités à son protégé, et ce dernier s'était empressé de lui répondre sincèrement, au soulagement du vidéaste. Il avait donc apprit que les quatre entités s'appelaient le Geek, le Hippie, le Panda et le Patron. Des noms étranges à son goût, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Durant les quelques jours de co-habitation, l'hôte avait appris à connaître seulement trois d'entre elles, le Patron n'ayant pas reprit le dessus sur Mathieu depuis cette nuit dans le parc. Du coup, Antoine ne l'avait encore jamais « rencontré ». Une bonne chose se disait l'originel, même s'il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine absence de la part de sa personnalité la plus sombre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette nouvelle journée se voulait calme, comme les précédentes. Mathieu s'occupait de son côté, selon ses envies et ses facettes, et le chevelu tournait son prochain épisode de « What the cut ?! » dans sa chambre. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fermement interdit au Neko de venir le déranger, trouvant le tournage bien assez stressant et épuisant pour ça.

Alors, les minutes passaient dans un calme absolue. Ça ressemblait presque à des vacances pour le plus jeune. Il n'avait pratiquement rien à faire dans cet appartement contrairement à son ancienne demeure.

Après quelques instants de bubulage pour le hippie, Mathieu reprit enfin le contrôle de son corps. Il regarda un peu autours de lui avant de s'affaler encore un peu plus dans le canapé en regardant le plafond. Il se sentait bien, et pas seulement à cause des substances bizarres qu'avait sûrement prit son prédécesseur, mais grâce à cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait fraîchement trouvé. Cet Antoine l'avait véritablement mis à l'aise. Ça le rendait heureux.

Il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté et regarda l'écran noir de la télévision. Il n'avait jamais réellement regardé celle-ci auparavant, profitant seulement de ses passages dans le salon lors de ses besognes dans son ancienne famille. Il descendit un peu le regard et trouva la télécommande. Et s'il l'allumait ? Pour une fois, voir ce que ça faisait, quelles émissions étaient en train de passer ? Antoine ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas...

Il prit donc le petit appareil à boutons et trouva celui qui correspondait à l'allumage de la télé. Avec une curiosité non dissimulé, il zappa de chaîne en chaîne, ne voulant rater aucune miette de cette nouvelle activité. Ça faisait du bien un peu de divertissement autre que de faire le ménage ! Il passa ainsi une bonne heure devant l'écran animé, tout content. Mais il fut prit par une soudaine soif, et il décida de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau.

Juste avant de sortir de la salle avec son verre de liquide _(NDA : Chuuut ! Taisez vous!)_ , il découvrit un petit journal posé sur le plan de travail. Depuis qu'il était dans cet appartement, il avait pris l'habitude de lire le journal de Paris tout les matins, histoire de se tenir au courant de l'actualité. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lire celui-ci. Il le prit donc et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre le canapé. Il éteignit la télévision en s'installant confortablement et il se mit à lire l'ouvrage en papier machine.

Il survola les informations sans grandes importance, s'arrêta sur quelques sujets qui lui semblaient intéressants et il trouva un article bien plus important que tout le reste à ses yeux.

 _« Une nouvelle étude concernant l'entreprise_ 'Morkof ADN Genetic' _vient d'être établit et des informations plus qu'intéressantes ont été dévoilé. En effet, après la réussite de création de demi-chat, l'organisation aurait pour projet de renouveler l'expérience avec une autre créature à poil ! Ainsi, après les 'Nekos', nous verront bientôt naître les 'Inu' (1), une création proche de sa sœur, à l'exception que nous n'auront pas à faire à des semi-chats, mais à des semi-chiens ! Les expériences ne devraient plus tarder à commencer. Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que de nouvelles informations nous seront transmises. »_

Mathieu leva les sourcils en lisant. Une nouvelle race d'hybride ? Pff... Évidemment... Pourquoi pas... Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent...

Avec un soupir blasé et indifférent, le Neko mit le journal sur la table basse et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé. Ainsi, il vagabonda dans ses pensées, serein, oubliant rapidement ce qu'il venait de lire. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire concernant les envies des humains, alors pourquoi se torturer l'esprit ?

Il ferma donc les yeux, et se promena dans ses pensées beaucoup plus intéressantes. Il retrouva son amie Leila, bien présente dans son esprit et ses souvenirs. Il ne savait même plus comment réagir face à ceux-ci... D'un côté, il était heureux, gagnant un sourire à chaque moment agréable recensé, mais d'un autre... Il était triste... Il allait sans doute jamais la revoir... La ville était bien grande...

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers Antoine. Aaah... Ce qu'il était bien avec lui ! Sans tabous, d'une gentillesse incroyable... Même avec son ancienne amie il n'avait jamais eu autant de complicité. Le chevelu avait réussit à prendre une place très importante dans le cœur du Neko, un peu plus qu'un membre d'une famille... Il était même devenu l'espoir d'une vie meilleur pour Mathieu... L'espoir d'être à nouveau aimé...

A peine eut-il le temps d'esquisser un sourire d'apaisement que Mathieu bascula une nouvelle fois au fond de son esprit, remplacé par l'une de ses personnalités... Le Patron était de retour. Ça ne rassura pas des masses, voir pas du tout l'originel. Qu'allait-il donc faire comme conneries encore ?

La personnalité la plus sombre fit un sourire malsain et se leva du canapé. Il récupéra un paquet de clops de la table basse, s'en prit une et l'alluma avec un briquet que se trouvait à côté de ce paquet. Il prit une taffe, profitant de la fumé qui englobait ses poumons. Une bonne semaine qu'il n'était pas sortie... ça faisait du bien un peu de liberté !

Il se balada un peu dans la maison, cherchant quelque chose à faire... Il aurait bien aimé aller aux putes comme il en avait toujours rêvé dans son ancienne vie, mais à quoi ça servait de sortir quand on ne connaissait pas la ville ? Il réfléchit quelques instant, passant à côté de la chambre d'Antoine, et il entendit son propriétaire hurler une phrase de son texte. Grossière erreur... Le sourire du Patron s'agrandit encore. Il allait pouvoir jouer un peu finalement...

 _« Non non non non... Patron pas ça s'il te plaît... »_

Faisant la sourde oreille, le criminel entra dans la chambre sans toquer, surprenant ainsi Antoine qui se concentrait à la relecture de son texte.

 **« Mathieu ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir me déranger !**

 **\- Ça tombe bien gamin, je ne suis pas Mathieu. »**

La voix rauque du Neko surprit le chevelu du plus belle. Il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu et il dut mettre quelques instants avant de comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

Le semi-chat profita de son effet de surprise pour s'approcher un peu, le regard pervers et malsain de plus en plus insistant.

 **« D'ailleurs... Je l'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais le gamin... »** ajouta-il, provocateur.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, se mettant à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, sa queue ondulant au rythme de ses pas félins. Son sourire s'élargit toujours plus à la vu de l'expression terrifié et d'incompréhension d'Antoine. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça un jour... Et bordel ce que c'était jouissif !

 _« Patron ! Laisse le tranquille ! »_

Sans plus faire attention à Mathieu, la personnalité passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue du chevelu.

 **« Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui... Je suis d'humeur généreuse, je veux bien t'offrir ce dont tu as envie... »**

Sa main descendit un peu plus sur le corps d'Antoine, taquine, provoquant chez lui quelques frissons.

 **« Arrête ça ! »** s'indigna le vidéaste, faisant rouler sa chaise à reculons, s'éloignant du pervers.

 **« Ooh... Le petit Toinou est timide ?**

 **\- Mais non ! Sors de ma chambre immédiatement !**

 **\- Je n'obéis jamais, sache le gamin ! »**

Sur ces mots, le Patron fit un pas rapide en avant et attrapa les bras de son hôte pour les bloquer contre les accoudoirs, rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de son prisonnier. Ce dernier tenta de s'en défaire mais le plus petit avait une sacrés poigne ! Et puis ce regard, l'hypnotisait aussi... De terreur sûrement.

 **« T'es beau quand tu rougis !**

 **\- Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Non, tu es à ma merci maintenant gamin... Il est temps de s'amuser un peu... »**

Il s'approcha un peu plus de son visage, provoquant un rougissement violent à sa victime et...

 _« Driiiiiiiing ! »_

Profitant de la surprise et de la déconcentration qu'avait causé la sonnette chez le Patron, Antoine le poussa d'un coup de pied et se releva, fuyant la chambre en courant.

 **« Reviens ici p'tit con ! Aaaah ! »**

La sombre personnalité fut prise d'un violent mal de crâne causé par Mathieu, se battant pour reprendre sa place. La lutte mental dura quelques instants, mais l'originel réussit à reprendre le dessus, étant bien plus puissant que sa personnalité.

 _ **« Comment oses-tu ?! Ça va pas ?! Il va nous détester maintenant imbécile ! »**_

 _« Ta gueule, je fais ce que je veux gamin ! Crois-moi, tu vas le regretter de me maintenir prisonnier comme ça ! »_

Honteux et paniqué, Mathieu se rendit dans le couloir, décidé à s'excuser auprès d'Antoine. Cependant, des voix provenant de la cuisine l'interrompirent dans son élan. Discret et curieux, il s'avança à pas de chats jusqu'à la porte donnant sur la salle suspecte, et colla son oreille contre le bois.

 **« Merci de nous avoir accueillit, Mr Daniel. »** commença une voix d'homme inconnu au Neko.

 **« Ouais, enfin vous vous êtes imposés tout seul mais passons. Vous êtes qui ?**

 **\- Hum... Disons que nous sommes des employés envoyés pour venir vous chercher.**

 **\- Et en quel honneur ?**

 **\- Vous avez été sélectionné pour faire partie des chanceux qui participeront à l'amélioration de la science et de la société. »** fit une troisième voix qui fit sursauter Mathieu.

Il la reconnaissait. C'était celle de l'un des scientifiques de Morkof ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à Antoine ? C'était quoi cette histoire de sélection pour l'amélioration de la science ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

 **« … Quoi ?**

 **\- Vous êtes convoqué à l'institue de Morkof ADN Genetic en claire.**

 **\- Heu... Non merci, mais je préfère m'occuper de mes affaires... Vous direz que je suis honoré de la proposition mais que je la décline.**

 **-Le truc, c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix, Mr Daniel.**

 **\- Je pense avoir encore le droit de choisir de donner ma contribution ou non à une quelconque association ! »**

L'un des deux hommes soupira avant de répondre.

 **« Écoutez, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. C'est un ordre de notre supérieur et de l'État, vous n'avez donc pas votre mot à dire. Veuillez nous suivre calmement.**

 **\- Mais non ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire !**

 **\- Ne nous obligez pas à vous emmener de force. »**

Le Neko commença à bouillir au fond de lui. Pour qui ils se prenaient ?! Il commençait même à hésiter entre intervenir ou non.

 _« Peace gros ! Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te faire voir ! »_

Le Hippie avait raison. Légalement, le demi-chat ne devait pas être ici. Les Nekos abandonnés doivent vivre seul dans la rue jusqu'à ce que la fourrière les trouves. Le peu qui ont la chance de retrouver une nouvelle famille doivent vivres cachés pour ne pas se faire emmener. Si ces deux représentant de Morkof voyaient Mathieu, non seulement ça attirait des ennuis à Antoine, mais en plus il pouvait être sûr d'être emmené à une mort certaine. Ces deux gars étaient sûrement au courant qu'Antoine n'avait jamais acheté de Neko et remplit les papiers adéquats... Il ne pouvait donc strictement rien faire, et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

 **« Je ne viendrais pas avec vous ! N'insistez pas ! Sortez de chez moi avant que je ne sévisse !**

 **\- Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, Daniel. »**

Sur cette phrase, il y eut des bruits de chaises qui racle violemment le sol et des bruits de luttes non dissimulés. Mathieu commença doucement à paniquer, complètement déchiré par un nouveau choix terriblement douloureux.

 _« Bouge pas gros ! Tu ne pourras pas l'aider si tu te fais prendre aussi ! »_

 _« Je veux pas perdre Antoine ! Je ne veux plus être tout seul ! »_

 _« Tu te fais choper gamin, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi ! »_

 _« N'interviens pas ! Tu auras ta chance plus tard ! Fais moi confiance ! »_

Le regret le martelant de toute part, une larme de panique à l'œil, le Neko tourmenté écouta ses personnalités, se recula un peu de la porte pour se retrouver contre le mur et se laissa doucement tomber au sol, écoutant sans le vouloir les bruits brutaux venant de la cuisine. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'écho d'une chute atteint les oreilles du jeune homme, et le chahut de l'affrontement se stoppa instantanément.

 **« Putain putain putain... »** Jura Mathieu en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

Il entendit les deux hommes discuter rapidement avant le bruit caractéristique de quelque que chose que l'on tire. Ils étaient en train d'emmener le corps d'Antoine. La larme de panique qui restait au coin de son œil coula, vite suivit par d'autre, de frustration et de remord. Il se sentait maudit. Même pas capable de garder un maître. Était-il voué à la solitude ? Seulement accompagné de ses personnalités parfois insupportable ? Il ne le savais pas, mais il commençait à désespérer.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que les dernières paroles et les derniers gestes que le jeune Neko avait prononcé et fait envers son ami étaient malsains et pervers... En y repensant, Mathieu sentit son cœur se contracter de culpabilité. Et s'il ne le revoyait plus ? Et s'il ne pouvait jamais réparer son erreur ?Et s'il était... mort ? Non ! Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce genre de choses ! Il fallait garder espoir !

Garder cet espoir malgré les bruits de frottements sur le sol qui continuaient à le narguer, déchirant encore un peu plus son petit cœur de chat. L'hybride n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir de ce couloir et de sauter toutes griffes dehors sur les indésirables, mais après ? S'ils étaient blessés, ils allaient revenir avec des renforts. Et s'ils étaient tués, non seulement leur absence finirait par attirer l'attention mais en plus il aurait la mort de deux humains sur la conscience, et ça, il en était hors de question !

Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il devait rester silencieux et impuissant. Il écouta alors les frottements, les chocs sur le mobilier, bouillant de rage et de malheur au fond de lui, espérant de tout cœur que son ami respirait encore.

Avec surprise et douleur, il sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué et ressentit auparavant, se briser en même temps que la porte d'entrée claqua, enfermant le semi-chat dans l'appartement.

 **« Ne m'enlevez pas mon espoir... »**

 _ **« On le retrouvera... Parole de Panda. »**_

* * *

 _(1) « Neko » veut dire « chat » en japonais, donc je me suis dis que mettre « Inu » qui veut dire « chien » pour des mi-hommes mi-chien, ce serait sympas ^^_

 _Voila. Vous m'aimez hein ? Non ? Je comprend x) MAIS ! Y a pas que moi ! Allez tuer la Mandragore de Nantes pour moi ! Parce que c'est de ça faute le cliffhanger ! TuT J'avais pas vraiment prévu d'en faire un ici mais comme elle nous en a fait un horrible dans sa propre fic, j'ai voulu me venger ! Voila, ce cliff est pour toi mademoiselle ! :P_

 _Sinon, malgré ce petit détail certes dérangeant, vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui ! Bon, personnellement, il me plaît un peu moins que le chapitre 1 niveau écriture mais bon, j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère que ça se ressent !_

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ! Que ce soit pour me déverser votre haine ou non, ça me va :P D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je me cache dans mon bunker... Aller, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! * **s'enfuit se réfugier dans son sous sol blindé***_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Je le retrouverai

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RESUME** : Mathieu passa une semaine paisible avec Antoine qui arrivait à cohabiter avec les personnalités, apprenant un peu plus à le connaître et à prendre ses marques dans son nouvel environnement. Un jour qu'il découvrait les plaisirs de la télévision, il lit un journal de Paris dans lequel on parlait d'Inu. Il ne prit pas cette information comme quelque chose d'importante. Un peu plus tard, le Patron prit soudainement sa place alors qu'il avait été calme toute la semaine et celui-ci s'autorisa une petite escapade dans la chambre d'Antoine, le faisant fuir suite à la sonnerie de l'entrée. Mathieu reprit sa place, et alors qu'il allait s'excuser auprès d'Antoine, il entendit des voix d'hommes de Morkof qui discutaient avec son maître. Une bagarre éclata entre ces derniers et Antoine se fit emmené de force à l'institue de Morkof, laissant Mathieu seul et impuissant.

 **NOTE :** Le voici, le voilà ! Chapitre 3 ! Pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Peter Queen :** Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! XD

Oui, pauvre Mathieu ! Sache que moi aussi je t'aime XD

Antoine avec des oreilles et une queue de chien *^* *fangirlise avec toi* Ça va être le cas ? Ou Non ? On verra bien 0:p

Le Patron... On ne le changera jamais x) Toujours en bon pervers :3

Merci pour ta review ! *te donne un cookie*

 **Raptorr575 :** Le Patron, que ce soit en Neko ou non, il fait toujours peur :3

Je ne sais pas, parce que tu es bizarre ? XD

Voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review! O/

 ** **« Paroles dites à voix haute. »****

 _ _« Paroles dites par la pensée ou par les personnalités dans la tête de Mathieu. »__

 ** _ **« Paroles dites en même temps par la pensée (généralement pour répondre aux personnalités) et à voix haute. »**_**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Je le retrouverai

Longtemps après que le propriétaire d'un petit appartement parisien fut emmené, ce dernier continuait à renfermer un petit homme pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, portant encore le poids trop lourd de l'enlèvement de son maître. Les secondes passaient... Puis les minutes... Très vite, le temps n'eut plus aucune importance.

Le Neko continuait à se morfondre sans s'arrêter, sans bouger de son couloir, se maudissant de fond en comble. Ses personnalités n'osaient pas intervenir, comprenant sa crise. Même le Patron se sentait un peu (un tout petit peu) coupable à présent. Tous gardaient le silence.

C'est seulement lorsque l'horloge présente dans la cuisine sonna 19h que Mathieu réussit à émerger de sa torpeur. Il releva doucement sa tête, les yeux gonflés et rougit, observant sans regarder la porte en face de lui. Il avait faim, il avait soif, mais il n'osait pas entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait peur de voir ce qu'il pourrait y trouver... Un bordel sans nom mais aussi et surtout du sang. Il en avait assez vu durant la semaine précédente, pas la peine d'en rajouter à ses souvenirs.

 _« Mais Mathieu... J'ai soifeuuuuh ! »_ fit la voix de la plus jeune des personnalités.

 _« ... »_

 _« Mathieu ? »_

 _ **« Ta gueule. »**_

Des sanglots parvinrent aux oreilles de l'interpellé mais il les ignora, focalisé sur les siens. Il continua à fixer la porte avec un air dégoûté, sans oser la franchir.

 _« Tu sais Mathieu, les larmes entretiennent les plaies, elle ne les cicatrisent pas. (1) »_

Le Panda ne rajouta rien d'autre, sachant pertinemment que cette simple phrase avait réussi à toucher Mathieu en plein cœur et à le secouer. Il avait raison après tout. Se morfondre à s'en déshydrater n'allait pas ramener Antoine, loin de là. Ça ne rendait le Neko que plus pathétique.

Celui-ci hésita encore quelques secondes puis se leva enfin, tanguant un peu sur ses jambes engourdis. Luttant contre la torpeur de ses muscles, il s'avança vers la porte, posa ses mains sur la poignée et la tourna en poussant la porte.

La salle qui lui fit face n'était pas très belle à voir... Des chaises étaient renversées, la table semblait bancale, la coupole de fruit embrassait le sol, de la verrerie se retrouvait éparpillée... Le demi-chat s'avança encore, retenant son souffle, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de sang... Mais non, rien n'indiquait que son maître ait été blessé. Il poussa un long soupire de soulagement, libérant un bon coup sa pression. Antoine était très probablement en vie, bien que captif... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-on emmené ? Ces questions et bien d'autres se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'hybride, pourtant, il sentait que la réponse était devant son nez, sans réussir à mettre la patte dessus.

 _« Moi je sais, mais comme tu es méchant, je vais pas te le dire ! Nah ! »_ s'exprima le Geek.

 _ **« Je suis sur que tu ne le sais pas ! »**_ lui répondit l'originel.

 _« Ben si je le sais ! La preuve, c'est écrit dans le journal même ! … Hé ! »_

 _« Tu es tellement naïf gamin... »_ rajouta le Patron.

L'originel sourit d'amusement, et partit récupérer le journal dans le salon, relisant rapidement les articles présentés... Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas percuté plus tôt ?!

 _ **« Geek... t'es un génie ! »**_

 _« Ouais enfin, c'était bidon à comprendre gamin ! »_

Mathieu reposa le journal et réfléchit quelques instants. Morkof aurait donc pour projet d'utiliser Antoine comme cobaye pour la nouvelle race d'hybride ? Mais pourquoi lui en particulier ? Il y avait tant de monde dans cette ville, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur lui...

 _« Y a pas que lui gros, les mecs bizarres ont dit qu'il y avait plusieurs gens sélectionnés. »_ précisa la voix du Hippie.

Soit. Donc, c'était juste de la faute à pas de chance. Admettons. Mais quelque chose continuait à tirailler l'esprit du demi-félin. Pourquoi l'entreprise a-t-elle donc besoin de personnes déjà existantes pour ses expériences ? De ce que se souvienne l'ancien résidant de Morkof, absolument tout les Nekos, première génération comprise, étaient nés semi-chat. Personne n'avait eu de vie antérieur en tant qu'humain... C'était très étrange...

Mathieu tourna en rond dans le salon, perplexe et sans but. Que faire ?

 _« Arrête de marcher tu me donnes le tournis ! »_ se plaina une énième fois la voix enfantine.

 _« Il faut faire quelque chose... »_

 _ **« Développe Panda. »**_ demanda Mathieu.

 _« Ben déjà, faire quelques recherches pour savoir ce que Morkof a derrière la tête... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait enlevé Antoine pour lui proposer une tasse de chocolat ! »_

 _ **« Tu as sans doute raison, mais comment ? »**_

 _« Tu te souviens de l'ordinateur ? »_

 _« Mais on a pas le droit... »_

 _« Geek, je pense que tu devrais revoir le sens de tes priorités... »_

 _« ... »_

 _ **« Bon, du coup on fait quoi ? »**_

 _« Mais t'es bouché gamin ?! Va sur c'te putain de machine et fais ce que tu as à faire ! »_ s'égosilla le Patron.

 _« Facile à dire, je l'ai jamais utilisé ! »_

Mathieu sortit du salon pour se rendre dans la chambre du disparut et ainsi rejoindre l'ordinateur toujours allumé.

 **« Bon, il est déjà allumé c'est déjà ça de gagné... »**

En s'installant dans le fauteuil de bureau, le Neko chercha dans ses souvenirs ce que lui avait enseigné son ancienne amie concernant cet appareil. Il réussit à ouvrir le navigateur de recherche avec la souris et à taper le nom de l'organisation.

 _ **« Vous croyez qu'on va trouver ce que l'on cherche ici ? »**_ demanda Mathieu.

 _« J'en sais rien moi, je m'en suis toujours servi que pour jouer... »_ lui répondit le Geek.

 _« De toute façon, c'est tout ce que l'on peut utiliser pour le moment... »_ fit remarquer Maître Panda.

 _« Mathieu, j'ai toujours soif hein. »_

En soupirant, l'originel quitta son poste pour grignoter un truc et boire quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre ses recherches.

* * *

 **« Mais sérieux... Ils disent vraiment rien d'intéressant ! »**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Mathieu cherchait sans succès.

 _« Si ça se trouve, c'est illégal gamin ! Ou alors ils font des trucs trop dégueulasses pour que ce soit dévoilé au grand publique ! Héhéhé... »_

Le sang du Neko ne fit qu'un tour.

 _ **« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Antoine est peut-être en train de souffrir le martyr ! »**_ paniqua-t-il.

 _« Wow ! Calmes-toi ! Pense pas à des choses pareilles ! »_ essaya de le calmer la personnalités en kigurumi.

 _ **« Je vais le retrouver ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ! »**_ rajouta Mathieu en se levant.

 _« Et tu comptes aller où comme ça gamin ?»_ demanda d'un ton blasé le criminel.

 _ **« Partir à sa recherche ! »**_

 _« Tout seul ? En pleine nuit ? Sans repère ? T'as vraiment envie de mourir ou c'est juste une impression ? »_ s'exclama le Panda.

 _ **« Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés ! »**_

Le semi-chat sortit en trombe de la chambre et s'apprêta à quitter l'appartement quand il vit sur le buffet de l'entrée un manteau noir à bande rouge sur les manches, en cuire, et un chapeau noir par dessus. Il esquissa un sourire. Un cadeau d'Antoine. Il ne les avait encore jamais porté du fait qu'il n'était pas sortit de la maison depuis.

Il hésita quelques instant entre partir de suite et prendre le temps de se couvrir, et il finit par se décider à prendre ces quelques vêtements. La nuit était très probablement fraîche et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment subir cet handicape. De plus, le chapeau l'aiderait à cacher ses oreilles de chats... Autant faire son possible pour passer incognito ! Et puis... C'était quand même un cadeau de son maître disparut... Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ça le rassurait d'enfiler ces accessoires.

Enfin prêt, le Neko se faufila hors de l'habitation, passant dans un terrain à présent inconnu.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes, les volets presque tous fermés, le vent sifflait rompant ainsi un silence pesant. Seul un jeune homme marchant d'un pas mal assuré troublait le tableau caractéristique de la nuit. Mathieu était perdu. Bien sûr. En même temps, tout le monde est probablement d'accord pour le dire, s'élancer dans les rues comme ça, sans même prendre la peine de consulter un plan, ça relevait de la stupidité. Et c'est bien ce que faisait remarquer sans arrêt Maître Panda, au grand désespoir de l'originel.

 _« Manquerait plus qu'un véhicule de la fourrière passe par ici et ce serait le pompon ! »_

 _ **« Maître, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de me casser les couilles ! »**_ râla haut et fort le tourmenté, à bout de nerf.

Un silence lui répondit et il put enfin souffler. Une heure qu'ils s'engueulaient, il n'en pouvait plus ! Sa marche se fit plus rapide et agacé, et il scruta brièvement les panneaux d'indications. Il avait tout de même prit le temps de dénicher l'adresse de Morkof, il n'était pas fou ! Enfin, pas plus que ça...

A peine eut-il le temps de lire un énième panneau qu'il percuta une seconde personne de plein fouet, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

 **« Excusez-moi monsieur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! »** fit la voix d'une jeune fille.

En remettant son chapeau qui était tombé suite à la chute, il se releva et fit face à une adolescente de 15 ans enivrons. Elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que lui, mince, aux cheveux longs d'un blond foncé et aux yeux bruns.

 **« C'est rien ! Moi non plus je ne regar... Leila ?!**

 **\- Mathieu ?!**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!**

 **\- Osef ! Câliiiiiiin ! »**

La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de son ancien compagnon, toute excitée.

 **« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis désolée pour mes parents ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient faire un truc pareil ! Pardonne nous ! Pardonne moi !**

 **\- Wow... Du calme ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est moi qui devrait plutôt m'excuser ! Comment va Flavio ? Il n'a rien de trop grave ?**

 **\- Non, il est sortit de l'hôpital il y a trois jours. Ne t'en fais pas ! Mais toi ça va ? Une semaine dehors, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos ! Reviens chez nous ! J'arriverais à convaincre mes parents ! »**

Mathieu, heureux jusque là, se renferma presque instantanément. Abandonner Antoine ? Sûrement pas ! La queue se balançant, il répondit sur un ton désolé :

 **« Je ne peux pas revenir...**

 **\- Bien sur que si ! Mes parents vont revenir sur leur décision, je te le pro...**

 **\- C'est pas ça le problème...**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'en veux pour cette histoire ! Tu es amplement pardonné et...**

 **\- J'ai un autre maître !**

\- … **Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un pendant mon séjour à la rue et il m'a accueilli...**

 **\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci alors ?**

 **\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.**

 **\- Mais je...,** elle soupira **, J'avais besoin de prendre l'air... Mes parents commencent à vraiment me taper sur les nerfs, mais bref. Alors ? »**

Le Neko baissa les yeux en se grattant la tête. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment l'embarquer dans cette affaire, mais d'un autre côté... Elle pourrait l'aider ! Et puis, elle avait le droit de savoir...

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, l'une de ses personnalités prit sa place, prenant la responsabilité de la décision. « Ça faisait longtemps tien ! » se dit-il.

 **« C'est des méchants messieurs qui ont pris Antoine pour faire des expériences bizarres dessus ! Mais moi je l'aime bien alors je veux pas le perdre aussi ! »** sanglota le Geek.

Leila, attendrit par la bouille de son ami, le prit dans ses bras dans un geste rassurant.

 **« Chuuut... Calmes-toi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? De quels messieurs tu parles ?**

 **\- Ben, les messieurs de Morkof !**

 **\- Aaah... Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ils enlèvent des gens comme ça ?!**

 **\- Ben je sais pas ! Dans le journal, y ont dit que c'était pour faire des Inus !**

 **\- Ah oui... Je l'ai lu ce matin...**

 **\- Il faut que je le retrouve ! Sinon, si ça se passe pas bien, je suis sur qu'il va mourir ! Je veux pas moi ! »**

Leila mit quelques instants pour se remettre de la nouvelle. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça !

 **« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour le retrouver? S'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas par où c'est, je suis perdu !**

 **\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider !**

 **-** **C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Bah évidemment ! Mais pas cette nuit ! Viens avec moi, on va rentrer, se reposer, et demain, on partira à sa recherche, d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord... »**

La jeune fille caressa gentiment la joue du garçon avec un sourire rassurant, provoquant un effet miroir chez celui-ci. Elle lui prit doucement la main et l'emmena avec elle, dans son ancienne demeure, cachant difficilement la joie d'avoir retrouvé son Neko.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, rapidement et sans accros. Le duo arriva bien vite à destination et, sans un bruit, la plus vieille ouvrit la porte d'entrée et invita son ami à rentrer et à se rendre dans sa chambre. Obéissant et fatigué, ce dernier s'exécuta, aussi discret qu'un ninja.

 **« Tu veux un pyjama ? »** chuchota Leila en le rejoignant.

 **« Vi... »**

En quelques instant, le semi-chat se retrouva en habit de nuit, prêt à rejoindre le lit double de son hôte.

 **« Je peux avoir mon chapeau s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour dormir...**

 **\- C'est pour faire mon doudou !**

 **\- Ah ! Mais j'ai ton yoshi si tu veux !**

 **\- Non, je veux mon chapeau ! S-s'il te plaît... »**

Avec surprise, la jeune femme lui rendit son nouveau doudou et elle s'installa dans son lit, vite suivit par son ex-compagnon.

Roulé en boule, crispant ses doigts sur son chapeau, ce dernier ferma les yeux en cherchant le sommeil. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il voulait tant s'accrocher à cet objet mais il y tenait. L'odeur d'Antoine encore un peu présente dessus peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça le rassurait, lui et surtout Mathieu.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil dormait encore sous l'horizon, Mathieu émergea de son sommeil, doucement mais sûrement, déterminé. Il voulait retrouver Antoine ? Il allait retrouver Antoine. Quoi qu'il en coûte ! Et vivant si possible.

Il sortit de la chaleur réconfortante du lit et s'habilla rapidement, sans omettre le chapeau devenu si important à ses yeux. Il secoua ensuite délicatement l'épaule de son amie endormi afin de la réveiller en douceur.

 **« Mmh... ? »** finit-elle par grogner.

 **« Il faut profiter qu'il soit encore tôt pour partir discrètement. Lèves-toi...**

 **\- Encore un peu...**

 **\- Aller !**

 **\- Bon ok... Attends. »**

Elle se leva avec la grâce d'un paresseux, s'habilla dans le même état d'esprit et sortit de sa chambre, suivit par son ancien Neko. Elle piqua quelques croissants dans la cuisine avant de sortir de la maison, son ami sur ses traces.

 **« Bon... Tu veux aller à Morkof du coup ?**

 **\- Je veux, je veux... Ça dépend dans quel sens aussi...**

 **\- Ça m'aide beaucoup tiens !**

 **\- Mais oui ! De toute façon j'ai pas le choix si je veux retrouver Antoine.**

 **\- Bon, c'est toi qui vois...**

 **\- Tu sais ou c'est ?**

 **\- Je connais pratiquement toute la ville par cœur, donc oui, en principe.**

 **\- En principe ?**

 **\- Ben je ne suis jamais passé devant quoi ! Mais si tu me donnes l'adresse, je pourrais sûrement trouver la route. »**

Mathieu acquiesça et lui donna le nom de la rue qu'il cherchait. Heureusement, -ou malheureusement, selon les points de vues-, elle put reconnaître celle-ci et lui indiquer la route. Ils marchèrent pendant une petite demi-heure, durant laquelle le soleil commençait timidement à se lever. Ils discutèrent activement des derniers événements de la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer chacun de leur côté, oubliant un peu la raison de leur ballade. Mais ils arrivèrent sur place bien trop vite à leur goût et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande bâtisse blanche avec écrit un grandes lettres dorées au dessus des portes de l'entrée : « Morkof ADN Genetic ». Pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien leur destination.

 **« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »** demanda finalement Leila avec une voix peu rassurée.

Le semi-chat ne répondit pas de suite, n'ayant lui-même pas la réponse. Il continua de fixer le bâtiment, le stresse montant en flèche dans ses boyaux. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment retrouver son maître dans cette grande bâtisse. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Ne cessant d'analyser le lieu, Mathieu finit par trouver une entrée qui lui paraissait plus sûr que le hall d'accueil.

 **« Il y a une porte de service sur la droite. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a personne derrière et je pourrais rentrer par là...**

 **\- Et si tu n'as pas de chance, tu te fais choper et tuer. Bonne idée.**

 **\- T'as une autre solution ?**

 **\- Non mais...**

 **\- Alors je vais rentrer par là. Il est encore très tôt, il faut profiter qu'il n'y ait pas encore grand monde.**

 **\- Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras à l'intérieur ?**

 **\- Aviser.**

 **\- Donc tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup sans plan. Bien. Je ne savais pas que tu étais suicidaire.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de toute façon,** reprit-il en soupirant **, Et ce n'est pas en restant ici que j'aurais une chance de retrouver mon ami.**

 **\- Mais tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer chez nous ? »** finit-elle par craquer, l'inquiétude brillante dans son regard.

Mathieu lui envoya un regard noir avant de répondre sur un ton froid.

 **« Parce que moi, je n'abandonne pas les gens au moindre problème rencontré. »**

Sur ces mots bien plus blessants qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'élança jusqu'à la porte de service en laissant Leila seule sur le trottoir. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas du lui dire une telle chose, elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, au contraire même... Mais il voulait absolument stopper cette discussion là avant qu'elle ne lui fasse changer d'avis. Il n'aimait pas l'égoïsme, ça le répugnait même, et malheureusement, Leila l'avait toujours été un peu sur les bords... Il avait fait son choix. Même s'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il sorte Antoine de là, il voulait au moins essayer... Il ne se le pardonnerai pas sinon, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi... Instinct de protection ? Peut-être...

Il crocheta rapidement la cellule avec l'une de ses griffes et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, sans bruit. La salle dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer était déserte. Bon. Première étape de franchis. Restait le plus dure maintenant.

Le Neko traversa la salle en vitesse et ouvrit une nouvelle porte donnant sur un couloir. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite. Personne. Il souffla. Son stresse montait à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de la sortie, entraînant des battements de son cœur plus intenses.

Il avança dans le couloir et décida de progresser vers la droite pour s'éloigner de l'entrée principale qui se trouvait à l'opposé.

Ses pas résonnaient dans ses oreilles en alertes. Il déboucha sur un nouveau couloir menant à un grand escalier de marbre blanc et sombre. Il offrait le choix de la descente et de la montée. Mathieu réfléchit quelques instants. Quelques souvenirs lui revenait vaguement à l'esprit... S'il ne les avait pas altérés, le sous-sol donnait sur les « cellules » qui renfermaient les Nekos encore trop jeune pour être adoptés. Les autres devaient probablement se trouver au rez-de-chaussé pour être présentés à de futures familles adoptives.

Si notre schizophrène devait enfermer des personnes contre leurs grès, ce serait en bas.

C'est ainsi qu'il descendit dans les entrailles de l'organisation, perdant peu à peu ses couleurs en repensant aux événements peu réjouissants qu'il avait subi ici. L'élevage des Nekos n'est pas toujours très tendre... Il faut bien élever les troupes et les rendre dociles si on veut qu'ils deviennent de bon compagnon ! C'est ce que pense notre protagoniste en tout cas.

En arrivant dans un nouveau couloir au pied de l'escalier, Mathieu entendit des voix proches de lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Merde.

Pris de panique, il regarda autours de lui, cherchant un quelconque moyen de se cacher. Un renfoncement dans le mur. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret au monde, mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Le Neko se plaqua donc contre le mur un peu reculé et il croisa les doigts pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Les secondes passèrent et les voix se rapprochèrent. Le cœur de Mathieu battait à tout rompre. Ce dernier craignait même qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit dans sa poitrine et ne le trahisse. Soudainement, il vit passer devant lui deux scientifiques absorbés par leur discussion. Il retint son souffle. Les deux hommes passèrent leur chemin sans plus faire attention à lui.

Lorsque les bruits de pas dans l'escalier s'estompèrent, le demi-chat se permit enfin de respirer. Il l'avait échappé belle ! Il se prit quelques secondes à lui, le temps de calmer son cœur angoissé, puis il reprit sa route.

Il déambula ainsi dans les couloirs, la boule au ventre et les oreilles dressées, évitant soigneusement toutes les portes qui semblaient dédiés aux cellules, entendant les miaulements des chatons à travers les cloisons. Il les traversa sans plus y faire attention. Il était lui même passé par là, et c'était pour lui complètement normal. Ils allaient bientôt trouver une famille de toute manière.

Après quelques temps d'exploration sans trop de soucis et sans rencontrer grand monde, Mathieu trouva une nouvelle salle tout au fond d'un couloir. Il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun son à l'intérieur. Le Neko, curieux, ouvrit la porte pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était un bureau classique et de petite taille, à la décoration plutôt sobre. Seules des étagère remplient de documents et une table de travail le meublait. Sur le bureau trônaient quelques feuilles et un ordinateur. Mathieu allait revenir sur ses pas quand l'un des mots de l'une de ces feuilles interpella son regard : « Inu ».

Il s'approcha et prit l'objet de ses interrogations dans ses mains avant de le lire. Il s'agissait d'un mail professionnel qui avait été imprimé.

 _« Mr Romain Martin,_

 _Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, la création de « Neko » a eut un franc succès dans la Capitale. Cependant, nos revenus sont beaucoup moins conséquents que ce que nous souhaitions. J'ai vite compris la cause de ce phénomène : Beaucoup de monde n'aiment pas les chats et sont plutôt du côté des canidés._

 _Alors voilà votre nouvel objectif : lancer la mode « Inu » en créant des semi-chiens._

 _Bien sûr, vous connaissez la marche à suivre. Comme pour les Nekos, vous enlèverez certains résidents de Paris qui n'ont aucune importance dans la société (aucune famille, sans vie sentimental, sans emplois stable) pour faire les expériences nécessaires pour vérifier les réactions et les habitudes félines sur des humains. Une fois que vous aurez trouver la bonne combinaison d'ADN pour que tout soit en ordre et sans trop de dangers, vous pourrez commencer la première génération avec les mères porteuses. Vous tuerez bien sûr les sujets d'expériences avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop fou, dangereux et donc encombrant. Je ne me souviens que trop bien des cobayes Nekos._

 _Prévenez moi dès que vous aurez les premiers résultats._

 _Votre employeuse, Mlle Rosenstiehl. »_

Mathieu tiqua. Alors ils comptaient utiliser Antoine avant de le tuer ? Sans compter toutes les souffrances qu'il allait endurer ? Mais... C'est... Juste horrible ! Il ne vont quand même pas...

 **« Alerte ! Neko adulte en liberté dans l'aile Est du sous-sol ! Je demande des renforts en urgence ! »**

Oh nan... Tout mais pas ça !

* * *

 _(1) C'est une citation d'Alphonse Daudet. Je tenais à mettre une citation dans au moins l'un de mes chapitres et j'ai trouvé celle-ci plutôt bonne à intégrer._

 _Chapitre 3, bouclé ! Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? Quoi, ce cliff ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de vous prévenir :) Keur sur vous !_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Celui-ci, je le trouve un peu meilleur dans le style ^^ Ah et il est plus long ! :D Par contre, je ne sais pas si je referais d'autres chapitres aussi long plus tard..._

 _Bref ! En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! C'est mon salaire pour toutes ces petites phrases que j'écris ! :3_

 _Rendez vous dans le chapitre 4 pour savoir ce qu'il adviendra de Mathieu et d'Antoine ! o/_


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'expérience

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RESUME** : Après avoir assisté à l'enlèvement de son ami, Mathieu décide de faire des recherches avant d'essayer de le retrouver. Il comprend qu'il a été enlevé pour servir de cobaye pour les expériences de Mokof. Il part donc dans la ville, sans plan ni reperd, finissant par se perdre. Finalement, il croise Leïla qui le ramène chez elle et il put passer une nuit au chaud, avec comme objectif de retrouver le bâtiment de Morkof avec l'aide de Leïla qui connaissait bien la ville. Il finit donc par y rentrer le lendemain, cherchant au sous-sol son ami disparut. Il découvrit qu'Antoine était en danger de mort si les expériences aboutissaient et alors qu'il allait repartir à sa recherche, un scientifique le trouve et sonne l'alerte.

 _Coucouuuuu ! Quoi je suis en retard ? Mais non c'est votre imagination ! *vous fait un lavage de cerveau*_

 _Bon ok, je suis désolée pour le retard x) Mais j'ai eu THE panne d'inspiration pendant deux semaines, et après, j'ai eu les vacances de la Toussaint où je devais faire faire plein de chose, par exemple une fic d'anniversaire pour la vrai Leïla (cœur sur toi), ou encore un OS d'halloween... (que vous pouvez trouver dans le recueil de cette année chez Kalincka, au chapitre 13 #PUBDESFAMILLES) Enfin bref, j'ai été un peu surchargé en plus du manque d'inspi x)_

 _Que dire de ce chapitre ? Ben déjà, il est presque aussi long que le dernier (je ne m'y attendais pas °^°) mais il ne faut pas trop s'y habituer, je suis sûr que le prochain sera beaucoup moins long TnT (et c'est là que pas du tout) Ensuite... Bordel, il y a un truc qui était très particulier à écrire mais super pipou en faite °^° Je vous en dirais plus à la fin !_

 _Voila, stop le NA qui dure dix plomb, bonne lecture !_

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Peter Queen :** Cookie au Nutella *^* *le mange*

Aaah... Oui, pauvre chou comme tu dis ! Il s'en prend plein la tête, RT si c trist

(sache que la véritable Leila vient de prendre la grosse tête. Merci)

Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce personnage. En plus la vrai elle me fais un culte à chaque fois que je fais intervenir son personnage, donc c'est tout bénéf' !

Voici la suite ! Qui aura tardé à arriver... Pardon ! o/ Et merci pour ta review ! Keeeur !

 **Raptorr575 :** Parce que le Japon.

Non en vrai, il y a des gens qui impriment leurs mails pour certaines raison donc voilà, on va dire que Romain fait partit de ces gens là x)

Merci de ta review !

 ** **« Paroles dites à voix haute. »****

 _ _« Paroles dites par la pensée ou par les personnalités dans la tête de Mathieu. »__

 ** _ **« Paroles dites en même temps par la pensée (généralement pour répondre aux personnalités) et à voix haute. »**_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'expérience

 ** **« Alerte ! Neko adulte en liberté dans l'aile Est du sous-sol ! Je demande des renforts en urgence ! »****

Mathieu se figea sous la surprise et la terreur. Qu'il était con alors ! Il aurait du fermer cette foutue porte !

Il observa autours de lui en panique, à la recherche d'un quelconque échappatoire, mais non, rien. La salle n'avait qu'une seule issue, et celle-ci était bloqué par ce connard de scientifique. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, commença lentement à s'approcher, perplexe de voir un fuyard ici.

 ** **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi ?****

 ** **\- Heu... J-je... »****

Le Neko bégaya quelques mots, terrorisé, sans réussir à faire une seule phrase. Il recula, essayant de garder une distance raisonnable entre lui et l'homme, mais il heurta bien vite le meuble qui se trouvait derrière lui, manquant de tomber au sol. Dans un réflexe d'auto-défense, il sortit ses griffes et siffla de toutes ses forces, cherchant à intimider son adversaire. Cela fonctionna. Le chercheur arrêta sa marche, levant les deux mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

 ** **« Wow... Je ne te veux pas de mal, calmes-toi... »****

 ** _« Mes fesses oui ! »_** pensa très fort le piégé.

Mathieu observa quelques secondes secondes la porte à présent délaissée, puis le scientifique, hésitant.

Bon. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Vite.

En un éclair, le jeune hybride s'élança vers l'avant, bousculant violemment l'homme en blouse. Ce dernier tenta de l'arrêter en s'accrochant à la veste du déserteur, mais il ne réussit pas à s'y agripper assez fermement, et il tomba au sol, emporté par l'élan du Neko qui en fut à peine ralentit.

Courir. S'enfuir. Éviter le pire.

Courir. Tenter de sortir.

Y arriver. Oui, il y arrivera. Il y croit.

Trouver l'escalier. Monter les marches trois à trois.

Espoir.

Puis trois hommes armés devant. Deux autre derrière. S'arrêter.

Plus échappatoire.

Piégé.

Mathieu paniqua en réalisant sa position. Jamais il n'avait été autant dans la merde.

Et il ne le sera sans doute plus jamais, se dit-il.

L'un des hommes leva son arme. Visa la nuque du pauvre Neko. Appuya sur la gâchette.

Douleur brève et vive.

Trou noir.

 **XXX**

Les sons résonnaient, tels des bruits de tambours, malmenant ses tympans. Un violent mal de crâne le prit, et quelques vertiges s'ajoutaient à la liste, présents même avec les yeux clos.

Mathieu mis quelques temps avant de reprendre conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait. Il finit par ressentir quelque chose de moelleux sous son dos et sa tête. Il en déduit qu'il devait être sur un lit plutôt confortable.

Sérieusement ?

Tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar ?

Non, il n'y croyait pas, mais il l'espérait.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière blanche provenant du plafond l'éblouit quelques instants avant qu'il puisse distinguer son entourage. Il finit par apercevoir quatre murs immaculés, dont deux garnis d'une porte chacun. La première était grise acier, métallique et fermée à double tours, et la seconde était construite dans un bois clair, légèrement entrouverte.

Il se redressa doucement, luttant contre ses mots de tête et ses muscles endormis. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en fait dans l'une des cellules de Morkof.

Bah oui, faut pas rêver.

Mathieu se mit doucement sur ses jambes, se retenant de tomber comme il le pouvait en s'aidant des murs, et il se dirigea vers la porte en bois. Il y trouva derrière une petite salle de bain avec douche, toilette et lavabo. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage.

En relevant la tête, il put voir apparaître son reflet dans un miroir. Son teint était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté et observa quelques instants sa nuque. Un petit pansement y était collé, cachant probablement la trace de la fléchette anesthésiante qu'avait laissé la piqûre.

Le Neko repassa en mémoire tous les événements récents et il finit par soupirer, baissant la tête et s'appuyant sur les bords du lavabo.

Il avait été stupide. C'était clair et net. Tss... Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il allait s'en sortir indemne ? Ou même s'en sortir tout court. Seul contre tout un bâtiment, sans plan, sans rien ?

Il était en colère. Vraiment. Envers lui-même et sa naïveté. Il ressortit de la salle d'eau et rejoint son matelas, s'asseyant lourdement dessus, cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Sous l'emprise de la rage, il commença à se poser des questions sur ses motivations.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'être lancé dans la gueule du loup comme ça ?

Pour Antoine.

Mais justement, pourquoi lui ?

Parce qu'il est l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour lui.

… Mais il ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine !

Pourtant, c'est avec lui qu'il avait le plus de complicité. Même Leïla qui était pourtant sa meilleure amie ne le comprenait pas aussi bien qu'Antoine.

Tout ceci est absurde !

 _« Tout comme les sentiments. »_

…

Mathieu releva doucement la tête, surpris par la soudaine intervention du Panda. Il avait presque oublié leurs existences tellement il s'était perdu dans ses remords et ses réflexions.

 ** ** _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_****

 _« Mec... »_

 ** ** _« Mais quoi ?!... »_****

 _« Réfléchit un peu ! Tu es prêt à prendre tout les risques du monde pour ce mec ! C'est évident non ?! »_

L'originel ne répondit pas, se secouant vivement la tête comme pour chasser une idée ridicule. Lui ? Amoureux d'Antoine ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Il passa une main rapide sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux et il réalisa enfin quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 ** **« Mon chapeau ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mon chapeau ?! »****

 _« Héhé... »_ rigola le Panda.

 ** ** _« Ta gueule toi ! »_****

Mathieu se releva d'un bond et balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Il remarqua finalement sur une petite table sa veste, ses chaussures et pour son plus grand soulagement, son chapeau. Il enjamba rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ses biens et il remit sur tête son précieux accessoire, puis rechaussa ses chaussures et se rhabilla de sa veste.

Ça va. Morkof n'agit pas comme une prison, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

 _« Tu es enfermé comme un con dans une cellule, tu vas probablement te faire tuer et tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est ton putain de chapeau ?! »_ s'exclama le Patron.

Mathieu ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi ajouter.

Il se ressaya sur sa couette et leva les yeux vers le plafond, commençant doucement à s'ennuyer. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence inquiétant, puis des bruits de pas commencèrent lentement à se manifester, se rapprochant au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Le jeune Neko finit par déduire en écoutant avec attention -parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire- que la source de ces sons provenait de trois hommes distincts. Il finit par entendre des voix discuter entre elle, dont l'une qu'il reconnut. C'était celle du scientifique qui avait lancé l'alerte, probablement ce Romain Martin évoqué dans le mail.

 ** **« … Dans nos systèmes.****

 ** **\- Vous avez vérifié le tatouage ?****

 ** **\- Oui mais justement ! Il n'est sur aucune de nos listes !****

 ** **\- Vous avez vérifié dans celle des Nekos déjà vendu ?****

 ** **\- Non mais...****

 ** **\- Je l'ai prise avec moi, on va pouvoir vérifier... Quel code ?****

 ** **\- G2MSA23. »****

Les trois hommes avaient maintenant atteint le devant de la cellule de leur « prisonnier ». Celui-ci commença à doucement se recroqueviller sur lui même, craignant ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent puis l'un des trois hommes reprit.

 ** **« Oui il est bien dessus. Il a été vendu il y a environ quatre années et il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, sa famille nous a averti de son abandon et de son comportement.****

 ** **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici alors ?****

 ** **\- Aucune idée... On en fait quoi du coup ?****

 ** **\- Il n'est plus vendable à cause de ses précédents. Il faut l'euthanasier, il ne sert plus à rien.****

 ** **\- Vous êtes sur ?****

 ** **\- On a pas vraiment la choix. On ne peut pas garder un Neko inapte à la vente. »****

Mathieu sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Là, juste derrière la porte, se trouvait sa mort. Alors c'est comme ça qu'il allait en finir ?

 _« Parce que tu comptes te laisser faire en plus ?! »_ explosa le Patron.

 ** ** _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse... Et ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde de toute manière... »_****

 _« Ça, même pas en rêve gamin ! Si tu ne fais rien pour te défendre, je le ferais moi-même ! »_

 ** ** _« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! »_****

 _« Tu crois ça ? T'es encore affaiblit par l'anesthésiant, tu n'arriveras pas à me retenir ! »_

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit enfin sur les trois hommes, cependant, un seul la franchi. C'était un scientifique inconnu au Neko, qui ne semblait pas vraiment sympathique. Il s'approcha du détenu, un air neutre sur le visage et il lui ordonna de le suivre.

Baissant les yeux et obéissant, il le suivit en dehors de la salle.

 _« Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix, gamin. »_

Mathieu se sentit basculer une nouvelle fois au fond de son esprit, prit par surprise. Il tenta de reprendre rapidement le contrôle en vain, étant encore trop faible moralement parlant en comparaison avec la personnalité. Il ne pouvait rien faire cette fois-ci.

Le criminel sourit avec un air malsain. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Discrètement, il sortit ses griffes, rejoignant les deux autres scientifiques. Il commencèrent à évoluer dans le couloir, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'un danger les guettait.

 _« Ils sont vraiment stupide... Aucune précaution... Bande d'amateur ! »_

En un éclair, le Patron donna un violent coup de griffes dans la tranché du chercheur à sa gauche et fit un croche pied à celui à sa droite. Le premier tomba pour ne plus jamais se relever et le second se fracassa le crâne sur le sol, gémissant sous le choc. Le tout réalisé en seulement trois secondes.

Le Neko ne s'arrêta pas là. En attendant que le troisième homme, devant, réagisse, il acheva le scientifique encore en vie par un nouveau coup de griffe. Enfin, il attrapa le cou du survivant -qui s'avérait être Romain- de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement, et il le menaça de sa griffe.

 ** **« Tu as intérêt à coopérer gamin si tu ne veux pas nourrir les rats comme tes petits copains !****

 ** **\- Qu-que voulez-vous ? »****

En observant la scène, Mathieu eut soudainement un espoir. L'espoir de vivre mais surtout, l'espoir de sauver une vie importante à la sienne.

 _« Patron ! Demande lui de nous emmener chercher Antoine ! »_

 _« Et puis quoi encore gamin ?! On va sortir d'ici en vitesse, pas de détours ! »_

 _« C'est un ordre Patron ! »_

Le criminel sentit sa place aux commandes se retirer doucement de son contrôle. Mathieu avait reprit de la force. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il hésita quelques instants, grimaçant de plus bel, de plus en plus en colère.

 _« Tu vas me le payer, crois-moi. »_

 ** **« Emmène moi là où est retenu un certain Antoine Daniel et sort nous d'ici sans faire d'histoire ! Au moindre faux pas gamin, j'étale tes tripes sur le sol ! »****

Sur ces mots, le Neko se recula, rendant la liberté de mouvement au scientifique. Il lui montra d'un coup de tête le reste du couloir, l'intimant à montrer le chemin.

Sans opposer la moindre résistance, Romain s'élança dans le couloir, tremblant considérablement après la vision d'horreur à laquelle il avait assisté. Il tenait trop à la vie pour oser tenter quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, le duo traversa le bâtiment, monta au second étage, sans qu'aucun problème ne soit rencontrer, la présence du scientifique assurant un passage tranquille.

Enfin, il atteignit un couloir avec plusieurs portes, un silence de mort reposant dans celui-ci. Les portes semblaient blindées, limitant ainsi le passage du bruit qui pouvaient être produit dans les salles.

Romain avança jusqu'à la seconde porte de droite en partant du fond du couloir et il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une carte électronique.

La pièce ainsi ouverte ressemblait à la cellule que venait de quitter l'hybride, mais elle était plus lumineuse et plus grande, sans parler des nombreuses caméras qui agrémentaient les murs.

 ** **« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!**** **,** râla le Patron en remarquant ces dernières, ****Tu me désactives ces saloperies avant que je m'énerve !****

 ** **\- J-je ne peux pas, mais il n'y personne derrière les écrans, c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de ce cobaye à la base ! »****

Romain tremblait. Il disait la vérité, mais il avait peur qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre au sérieux.

Le Patron allait lui répondre par un nouvel avertissement quand son regard croisa celui d'Antoine. Sans pouvoir opposer aucune résistance, il fut tiré au fond de son esprit, remplacé par son créateur qui avait réagit fortement en voyant son maître.

 ** **« Antoine ! »****

Le Neko allait se précipiter vers son camarade quand le chercheur le retint par le bras.

 ** **« Je tiens juste à vous prévenir ! Il est en plein milieu d'une expérience alors... Ne vous étonnez pas s'il agit bizarrement. »****

Mathieu se dégagea de sa prise et se précipita vers son ami sans répondre.

Antoine se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, jambes repliées contre son torse, menton posé sur ses genoux. Son regard semblait perdu et, lorsqu'il vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, de la peur se mélangea à son anxiété. Il n'étais plus vraiment lui-même.

Le semi-chat, en voyant ce regard apeuré, évita de courir et opta pour s'approcher lentement vers son ami.

 ** **« Hé... Ça va Antoine ? »**** demanda-t-il doucement, cherchant à se montrer rassurant.

En le voyant s'approcher de trop prêt, le jeune vidéaste prit peur et s'éloigna comme il le pouvait, des bruits semblables à des jappements sortant de sa gorge.

 _« Il est trop mignon ! »_ s'excita le petit Geek.

Mathieu sourit en pensant exactement la même chose, mais ce sourire disparut aussitôt. Il s'inquiétait. Son comportement était anormal mais en plus, son air apeuré démontrait qu'il n'avait pas forcément était bien traité durant son séjour ici.

 ** **« Chuut... Je ne te veux pas de mal... Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est Mathieu... »**** ajouta-t-il en présentant ses mains en signe d'apaisement et en s'accroupissant.

Antoine l'observa quelques instants, puis s'approcha timidement pour se blottir contre son (ancien?) protégé en quémandant quelques caresses en silences.

Autant vous dire que Mathieu était complètement déstabilisé. Romain l'avait prévenu pourtant... Le jeune homme avait sûrement été drogué ou quelque chose dans le genre, lui donnant un caractère de chiot.

En offrant quelques caresses sur la tête du plus grand, le Neko demanda d'un ton froid.

 ** **« Il va rester comme ça pendant combien de temps ? Ce n'est pas définitif j'espère ?!****

 ** **\- Hum... Non, nous ne somme qu'au début des expériences, on allait pas commencer avec quelque chose de très fort. Les « médicament » ne vont pas agir indéfiniment. »****

Mathieu lui lança un regard lourd de reproche, puis il reporta son attention sur Antoine qu'il cajolait toujours. Romain était tiraillé entre deux états d'esprit. Il pouvait refermer la porte et ainsi re-capturer ce chat dangereux sans se mettre en danger, suivant ainsi le règlement, mais... Contrairement à beaucoup dans cette entreprise, il avait un cœur... Enfin, un état d'esprit très généreux et sensible. En voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il ne pouvait se résigner à les enfermer et ainsi les condamner tout les deux à une mort certaine, lente et douloureuse pour l'un, rapide pour l'autre. Il n'avait jamais aimé tuer des hommes ou des chats, mais son travail l'obligeait à le faire... Alors, maintenant qu'il avait le choix, il préférait ne pas les condamner, et éviter d'avoir deux nouvelles morts sur la conscience alors qu'il n'aimait son travail que pour les recherche et non les meurtres. D'ailleurs, dans le mail, il était dit qu'on ne pouvait prendre comme cobaye que des personnes seules dans la vie, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas pour celui-ci.

Après quelques instants de silence, Mathieu décida de se relever en aidant Antoine à faire de même.

 ** **« On va sortir d'ici d'accord ? Tu me suis calmement et tout ira bien. »**** chuchota doucement le semi-chat au presque semi-chien.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un coup de tête affectif, provoquant un léger sourire un peu niais chez son récepteur.

Le duo sortit de la cellule et Romain les emmena immédiatement vers la sortie. Pendant tout le trajet, Antoine lança des regards inquiets partout autours de lui, tenant fortement le bras du Neko de peur de le perdre et lâcha par moment quelques jappements effrayés en voyant des scientifiques passer à côté de lui. Mathieu quant à lui, s'occupa doucement du chevelu, le rassurant quand il le fallait, lui caressant de temps en temps ses cheveux, lui souriant en lui promettant que tout ira bien. Il ne perdit ce sourire qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'un homme méfiant se rapprocha de Romain pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec ce Neko et ce jeune homme inconnu au bataillon. Bien heureusement, celui-ci trouva une bonne excuse et ils purent reprendre bien vite leur route.

Enfin, ils retrouvèrent la porte de sortie par laquelle Mathieu était rentré et, sans un regard en arrière, ce dernier emmena au plus vite Antoine loin du bâtiment.

 **XXX**

Le duo retrouva au bout d'une demi-heure de marche l'appartement du plus vieux. Même avec son comportement modifié, celui-ci avait su retrouver l'emplacement de son logement. Ou alors il y était allé à l'instinct animal, allez savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils rentrèrent rapidement dans l'habitation, retrouvant la sensation de sécurité.

Antoine observa quelques secondes son environnement, tout sourire de retrouver un milieu familier, puis il se jeta sur le canapé à plat ventre, provocant un rire chez le jeune semi-chat. Celui-ci le suivit avec un air responsable et amusé, lui caressa doucement le crâne, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir deux verres d'eau.

Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien. Évidemment, il s'inquiétait pour l'état d'Antoine et espérait qu'il retrouve vite son vrai comportement, mais bizarrement, maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, il trouvait agréable de s'occuper de lui, le caresser doucement, le câliner et...

 _« Wow ! Mathieu putain ! À quoi tu penses ?! »_ se dit-il à lui-même.

 _« Et tu nies encore ce que je t'ai dis... »_

 _« Évidemment ! Je... C'est juste que... Je suis affectueux voilà, c'est tout ! J'aime bien caresser des p'tit chiens alors... »_

 _« Mais oui, mais oui... Surtout que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'en caresser un, hein... T'es mignon. »_

 _« Mais ferme là ! »_

Le schizophrène retourna dans le salon avec les deux verres et en présenta l'un d'eux au jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le chevelu le prit immédiatement et but tout son contenu d'une traite.

 ** **« Ben dis donc ! T'avais soif ! »****

Antoine laissa échapper un faible aboiement de contentement, déposa son verre sur la table basse, et se blottit tout contre les cuisses de Mathieu, un petit sourire heureux sur ses lèvres. Le Neko lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, un sourire un peu niais naissant sur son visage. Il observa quelques instants la bouille du presque Inu qui avait fermé les yeux, puis il ferma à son tour ses paupières, la fatigue prenant le dessus, et il s'endormit, bercé par le rythme régulier de la respiration d'Antoine endormit.

 **XXX**

Le brun se réveilla doucement, en même temps que le soleil. Maintenant qu'il avait dormit plusieurs heures, il avait reprit une attitude humaine, la « drogue » ayant cessé d'agir. Il releva doucement la tête, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas aggraver le mal de crâne qui l'assaillait.

Il remarqua que son oreiller était en faite les jambes de Mathieu et il sourit. Il se souvenait vaguement des événements de la veille, et il savait qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, dans le bon sens, en voyant l'air apaisé et endormit de son sauveur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, juste se sentir le plus proche de lui possible, mais il ne souhaitait pas le réveiller. Alors il décida de retrouver la cuisine et de s'offrir un bon petit déjeuner.

Il se leva lourdement pour accomplir son souhait, mais à mis chemin, il fut prit de violent vertiges et sans même pouvoir faire un seul pas ne serait-ce que pour rejoindre le canapé, il s'effondra au sol, réveillant en sursaut l'hybride.

 ** **« Antoine ! »****

* * *

 _Eeeet voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Oui, j'aime bien les cliffhangers ! Keur sur vous ! (oui, j'aime répéter cette phrase, kesstuvafaire?)_

 _Avouez... Antoine, il est trop pipou avec un caractère de chien (lol) °^° Tout son côté timide ressort, c'est trop chou x) (oui, je fangirl sur mon propre OOC XD *va se pendre*) Par contre c'était très particulier à écrire XD (Antoine qui aboie nom de Dieu)_

 _N'oubliez pas la review et je vous offre un cookie et un câlin o/_

 _A la prochaine ! (en espérant que je sois pas en retard cette fois XD)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retour du quotidien

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RESUME** : Mathieu est prit au piège dans l'institut est se fait anesthésié avant de se réveiller dans une cellule. Trois scientifiques arrivent devant sa porte, décidant de le tuer puisque inutile, mais le Patron prend place et en tue deux sur trois. Ce dernier qui est le scientifique Romain Martin, est chargé sous peine de mort d'amener le Neko jusque Antoine, ce qu'il fit. Cependant, Mathieu qui avait repris le contrôle entre temps, découvrit un Antoine complètement changé, ayant un caractère de petit chiot apeuré. Il arrive à sortir du bâtiment avec celui-ci et à retrouver l'appartement du plus grand, où ils s'endormirent, à bout de force. Le lendemain, Antoine se réveilla, lui-même, mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'évanouit, réveillant Mathieu au passage.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Raptorr575 :** Tu n'es pas le seul à me détester pour les cliffs, ne t'en fais pas !

Ah ! Toi aussi tu trouves ! Moi j'adore en tout cas :3

C'est parce que le Patron est trop badasse, tout ce qu'il entreprend c'est facile u.u xD

rePS : Oui... Et ça t'étonne ?

Merci de ta review ! O/

* * *

 ** **« Paroles dites à voix haute. »****

 _ _« Paroles dites par la pensée ou par les personnalités dans la tête de Mathieu. »__

 ** _« Paroles dites en même temps par la pensée (généralement pour répondre aux personnalités) et à voix haute. »_**

* * *

 _Coucou bande de nouilles ! Je vous ai manqué ?_

 _Oui, encore un retard, mais je crois qu'il faut oublier ma régularité maintenant... Vérifiez tout les mercredis, ça suffira (oui, parce que je remarque que je poste TOUJOURS le mercredi et pas un autre jour, sauf pour les OS... étrange)_

 _Bon, voilà enfin ce chapitre 5. Il est assez vide je trouve, mais c'est un chapitre de transition, ça excuse pas mal (non)_

 _J'ai conscience qu'il va en décevoir quelques uns, mais les gens, ma fic est peut-être un UA, mais c'est une science-fiction, pas une histoire fantaisiste, donc elle est un minimum réaliste, pensez-y ! o/_

 _De toute façon, j'en reparlerai à la fin de l'histoire. Parce que oui, on est à la moitié (en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue), je reprécise au cas où. C'est triste hein ? Non ? D'accord._

 _Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! o/_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retour du quotidien

 **« Antoine ! »**

Mathieu se releva d'un coup en faisant tomber son chapeau et se précipita vers son ami, très inquiet. Il le retourna sur le dos en hâte et observa quelques instants son visage. Celui-ci était blême, en sueur, la lèvre inférieur tremblait légèrement et le souffle du malheureux se faisait saccadé.

 **« Mais merde ! Il t'arrive quoi ?! »**

Le semi-chat commença doucement à paniquer, complètement perdu et impuissant.

Face à cette faiblesse émotionnelle, le Hippie décida d'agir et, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance de la part de Mathieu, il prit sa place. Celui-ci observa sans réagir les agissements du camé, trop chamboulé pour faire quoi ce soit d'intelligent.

La personnalité prit dans ses bras du mieux que sa petite taille lui permettait, et emmena le corps endormi de son hôte dans la chambre pour l'y déposer délicatement sur le matelas, le tout en gardant une expression calme et sereine.

Sans rien dire, il ausculta rapidement le chevelu, mit sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température et partit récupérer une serviette humide pour la transposer sur sa tempe.

 _« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »_ demanda avec inquiétude Mathieu.

 ** _« Il fait un bad trip gros, les médicaments qu'on lui a donné ne font plus effet à part avec des effets secondaires. »_**

 _« Mais il va s'en remettre hein ?! »_

 ** _« T'inquiète gros, ce n'est que passager. »_**

L'original soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer visiblement, et Antoine allait retrouver son caractère d'origine, il n'y avait plus à s'en faire.

 ** _« Je te laisse revenir gros. Juste, n'oublie pas de changer de serviette régulièrement, et sois doux avec lui au réveil. Un bad trip c'est jamais agréable. »_**

Sur ces mots, Mathieu reprit soudainement le contrôle de lui-même. Il observa quelques instants le jeune malade devant lui et il sourit tristement.

Ne sachant de toute façon pas quoi faire, il s'éloigna quelques temps de son hôte pour rejoindre la cuisine toujours sans dessus dessous. Il commença à relever les chaises renversées, à remettre la table en place, à ramasser les morceaux de verres éparpillés... Rapidement, la cuisine fut remise en état. Le Neko profita aussi pour récupérer son chapeau à présent au sol pour le remettre à sa place d'origine, enlevant sa veste au passage pour la déposer au même endroit. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre de son maître.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, toujours dans son sommeil sans rêve, le front encore brûlant. Le Neko s'approcha et récupéra la serviette à présent tiède pour l'imbiber à nouveau d'eau fraîche et la reposer sur le front du malade.

Ce dernier réagit faiblement en bougeant légèrement au contacte frais, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Toujours inquiet malgré lui, Mathieu lui caressa doucement la joue avec un sourire attendrit mais un peu triste aussi. Il se sentait un peu délaissé en voyant l'état de son ami, il manquait d'affection même. Alors il se laissa glisser aux côtés d'Antoine, se blottissant tout contre lui en fermant les yeux et en écoutant sa respiration régulière. Il se sentait étrangement bien, des papillons virevoltaient doucement dans son ventre. Il ronronnait presque, un sourire s'imposant sur ses lèvres.

 _« Bon Mathieu... T'as fini de te mentir à toi-même ? »_ reprit le Panda, blasé.

 _« Mais ! … Bon d'accord, je l'aime peut-être un peu... »_ soupira l'interlocuteur.

 _« Un peu ? »_

 _« Laisse moi en paix Panda, sérieux. »_

 _« Ok ok ! Je te laisse profiter héhéhé. »_

 _« Oh mais ta gueule ! »_

Le Neko ressentit juste après cet échange, un main un peu lourde et fatiguée caresser doucement ses cheveux, entre ses deux oreilles. Il se mit à ronronner bruyamment en ouvrant les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Coucou Antoine.**

 **\- Hello. »**

Mathieu s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux enlacer son protecteur, content qu'il se soit réveillé. Celui-ci justement, semblait fatigué, un peu souffrant et sa voix se faisait grave, mais il souriait, heureux de revoir ainsi son Neko.

 **« Merci, commença le chevelu.**

 **\- Mmh ?**

 **\- Pour m'avoir ramené.**

 **\- De rien, c'est normal.**

 **\- C'était surtout très dangereux.**

 **\- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas !**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi risquer ta vie comme ça pour moi ?**

 **\- Parce que je t'aime. »**

 _« PUTAIN T'ES SERIEUX PANDA ?! »_

 _« Keur de bambou pour toi. »_

Mathieu mit sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux ronds. Il bégaya quelques mots sans sens, en essayant d'expliquer que c'était sa personnalité animal qui avait parlé, mais sa couleur cramoisie présente sur ses joues trahissait la part de vérité de ces paroles.

Antoine de son côté, ne bougea même pas, engourdit par la surprise de la déclaration. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, à vrai dire. Quoi que... Peut-être l'avait-il envisagé pendant une fraction de seconde avant de balayer cette idée de son esprit. D'ailleurs, après le passage de la surprise, il ressentit un mélange d'étonnement, d'incertitude, de gêne et de... joie ?

Il se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se recoucha correctement en se frottant les yeux, assimilant l'information.

 **« J'suis désolé,** perçut-il avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se refermer en hâte. »

De l'autre côté de cette porte, le jeune semi-animal se laissa glisser contre elle, agacé et même... triste.

 _« Putain Panda, je te hais... »_

 _« Mais arrête ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi ! Faut juste lui laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information ! »_

 _« Ouais, génial les suppositions ! Et s'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il décide de s'éloigner de nous par ta faute hein ?! »_

 _« T'en fais pas, il ne le fera pas... »_

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya aussitôt. Il avait peur. Peur d'être à nouveau abandonné. Peur des sentiments qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Un chat, amoureux d'un humain... Ce n'était pas forcément la relation la plus saine...

Il entendit un mouvement venant de la salle derrière lui. Il se releva précipitamment et se rendit dans la cuisine, fuyant le prochain face à face avec son hôte. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite, ses oreilles tendus vers l'arrière en guettant le moindre son.

Antoine sortit de sa chambre, tanguant un peu sur ses jambes et se tenant la tête endoloris. Il était complètement perdu à vrai dire. Au fond de lui, il devinait que la déclaration ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais il ne voulait pas se résigner à accepter cela. C'était beaucoup trop tôt et trop soudain pour qu'il accepte les sentiments du Neko... Et les siens.

Il passa devant la cuisine dans laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil, avant de repartir vers le salon sans accorder d'attention au jeune homme à l'intérieur.

Mathieu soupira en grimaçant. Il redoutait vraiment les réactions de son maître. Il l'avait entendu s'approcher, s'arrêter et s'éloigner, sans lui accorder un seul mot, provoquant une pression désagréable sur son cœur.

 ** _« J'ai envie de meurtre... Si je pouvais le faire, je vous aurais envoyé dans un puits sans fond ! »_**

 _« Peace gros. »_

 _« Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! »_

 ** _« M'en fous ! Vraiment ! Vous me gavez ! »_**

 _« Hé gamin, commence pas à me provoquer, t'as de la chance que je ne reprenne pas la place plus souvent ! »_

 _« S'il y en a un à qui tu dois t'en prendre c'est à moi ! Pas à eux, il n'ont rien fait pour une fois._ s'interposa le Panda. »

 ** _« Toi je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu la ferme ! »_**

Le silence se fit, comme demandé, mais ça n'apaisa pas l'original pour autant, toujours en colère. Il souffla un bon coup et sortit une poêle et une casserole. Cuisiner quelque chose le calmerait peut-être.

Durant la préparation du repas, il tendit l'oreille vers l'arrière en direction du salon, tout de même un peu curieux de savoir ce que faisait Antoine. Il fut surpris d'entendre des sons provenant d'une émission quelconque sur la télévision. Durant toute la semaine de co-habitation, le chevelu n'avait jamais touché à la télé, même le soir après le boulot **(1)**...

Mathieu baissa les oreilles en culpabilisant un peu. Si Antoine se rabaissait au téléviseur, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être perturbé, et le Neko n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il termina la préparation du déjeuner, l'air morose, et il prépara rapidement la table. Une fois les assiettes et les couverts transposés, il se rendit dans le salon.

 **« Antoine, le repas est servi...,** dit-il en baissant les yeux, retournant rapidement de là où il été arrivé. »

Le déjeuner qui en suivit se passa dans une ambiance des plus tendus. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osait prendre la parole et un silence des plus gênant régnait, juste troublé par les quelques bruits de couverts.

Les oreilles baissées, et la queue battant violemment sur les côtés, Mathieu finit bien vite son assiette qu'il rangea ensuite dans l'évier, puis il se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci atteint, il s'arrêta, les yeux baissés et il articula sans se retourner.

 **« Je suis désolé Antoine, ne m'en veut pas s'il te plaît. »**

Il disparut de la cuisine sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de lui répondre, le laissant seul avec ses questions.

* * *

La journée passa avec une lenteur sans nom, les deux amis s'évitant soigneusement, l'un triste, et l'autre se torturant l'esprit à chaque seconde, se remettant doucement mais sûrement de son bad trip. Ils passèrent le souper dans un silence absolue, et Antoine quitta rapidement la table pour rejoindre son lit, toujours un peu fatigué.

L'hybride suivit bien vite le mouvement, se rendant dans le salon, non sans lancer un regard plein d'envie et de regret vers la porte de la chambre.

Il se glissa sous sa couette, sur le canapé et ferma ses yeux, fatigué par toutes ses émotions.

Et dire que ça allait si bien le matin même.

* * *

Le semi-animal se réveilla tôt le lendemain, prenant rapidement une décision. Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment qu'il se la coulait douce, il était temps de reprendre son rôle de Neko.

Il se leva et plia soigneusement sa couette pour la ranger dans une commode avant d'aller récupérer quelques outils de ménage dans le placard sous l'évier de la cuisine. Il commença ensuite à récurer la maison qui en avait bien besoin, en faisant bien attention à limiter le bruit pour ne pas réveiller son maître.

Une heure plus tard, le vidéaste se leva à son tour, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son protégé s'affairer ainsi au ménage.

 **« Mais mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Oh heu, coucou Antoine... Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais le ménage tout d'un coup ?**

 **\- La maison en avait bien besoin et puis, il était temps que je reprenne ma place de Neko...**

 **\- Oh non hein, commence pas ! T'as pas à faire ma bonniche et je te l'ai déjà dis !**

 **\- Mais Antoine ! C'est mon rô-**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas ton « rôle » comme tu dis! T'es pas un esclave et encore moins le mien !**

 **\- Mais... »**

Le chevelu le coupa par un soupire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

 **« Écoute, tu es peut-être un espèce créée par l'homme, tu n'es peut-être biologiquement qu'à demi-humain, mais tu en restes pas moins un à mes yeux. Toi et tes semblables ne devriez pas être exploités de cette façon ! Si on a abolit l'esclavage, c'était pas pour en créer des nouveaux le lendemain ! Alors non ! Ce n'est pas ton rôle de nettoyer la maison, ce n'est pas ton rôle de faire tout le temps la cuisine, ce n'est pas ton rôle de faire toutes les choses ennuyeuses du quotidien ! Alors arrête avec ça ! »**

Il marqua une pose, à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Mathieu quant à lui, l'observait avec étonnement. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état, s'en était même perturbant. Mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre quoi que ce soit, Antoine reprit la parole, la voix un peu tremblante.

 **« Morkof le paiera de toute façon ! Crois moi ! Je vais tout dire aux autorités ! Ils stopperont leurs agissements ! Plus jamais ils ne feront de mal à qui que ce soit ! Je te protégerai, je vous protégerai tous ! »**

Le brun éclata en larmes après ces paroles. Son séjour à l'institut n'avait pas laisser que quelques effets secondaires visiblement, son moral avait lui aussi été touché. Il tenta d'effacer ses larmes, mais d'autre remplaçaient celles qui s'estompaient, rendant son geste vain.

Le Neko, un peu choqué de le voir ainsi, le prit délicatement dans ses bras, l'aidant à essuyer les gouttes d'eau salées, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **« Chuuut... Calmes-toi... Ne te mets pas dans cet état... »**

Le plus grand enfouit son visage dans le cou du châtain, se calmant peu à peu. Ça lui avait fait du bien de se relâcher un peu, il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser ses ressentis. La tension de la veille semblait avoir disparu, au grand bonheur de l'hybride.

Après quelques instants, le duo se sépara, le plus vieux à présent calmé.

 **« Merci... Je... Je vais aller faire à manger.**

 **\- Mais... »**

Antoine jeta un regard dissuasif à son protégé qui s'abstint donc de tout commentaire, le laissant aller à la cuisine. Il s'installa sur le canapé, allumant la télé pour passer le temps. Mais quelque chose lui torturait l'esprit. Antoine s'était juré d'en finir avec Morkof, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. L'organisation avait le soutient et le financement de l'État, il en était certain, alors ce n'était pas un jeune homme lambda qui allait faire s'effondrer celle-ci. Au mieux, on l'ignorera, au pire, on l'enfermera, et ça, il en était hors de question. Il allait devoir en parler avec lui, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de le rabaisser d'avantage.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva bien tôt et il mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, même si une certaine tension régnait encore légèrement. Mathieu se permit de faire sa remarque en rapport avec l'institut, un peu stressé pat la réaction de son maître, mais celui-ci se contenta de baisser la tête en acquiesçant d'un air triste. L'étonnement du Neko fit rapidement place au soulagement cependant, il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin le changement d'avis de son ami, trop content de savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de conneries.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants tombant sur un week-end se passèrent paisiblement, l'atmosphère détendu et bon enfant étant revenu. La déclaration du Panda semblait avoir été oublié, enlevant un poids des épaules de Mathieu. Les deux hommes avaient repris un rythme stable et tranquille. Antoine avait même appelé son taf pour donner une excuse bidon à ses nombreux jours d'absence, et il apprit qu'il n'était pas viré.

Tout se passait pour le mieux malgré les événements. Cependant, le quotidien n'était pas exactement le même que celui d'il y a trois semaines. Le vidéaste avait un comportement très particulier envers le Neko. Ainsi, il l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit de contraignant comme le ménage et la cuisine, il lui demandait presque tout le temps s'il allait bien ou s'il voulait quelques chose... Il était aux petits soins en résumé. Et disons que ça n'arrangeait pas le petit chat. Il avait l'impression d'être un boulet égoïste à ne rien faire comme ça, et en plus d'être inhabituel pour lui, c'était dérangeant, mais Antoine ne semblait pas respectif à son malaise. Il commençait même à s'ennuyer, désespérant à chaque refus d'aide de son ami.

Du côté de celui-ci justement, une idée restait gravé dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas abandonné son combat contre Morkof, bien au contraire. Dès qu'il en avait le temps, il faisait des dizaines de recherches sur les Nekos et l'institut. Il voulait trouver un moyen de renverser celle-ci, peu importe la manière. Peut-être avec une rébellion des créations ? Dans tout les cas, il cherchait encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que Mathieu rentre dans sa chambre le dimanche même.

 **« Antoine, faut vraiment qu'on parle. »**

L'interpellé, surpris, referma précipitamment sa page de recherche avant de se retourner vers Mathieu.

 **« Tu faisais quoi ?,** demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Non rien, tu disais ?**

 **\- Mmh... Bref, je voulais te parler de ton comportement avec moi... Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?**

 **\- Comme ça quoi ?**

 **\- A toujours vouloir m'empêcher de t'aider.**

 **\- Ben, parce que c'est pas à toi de faire ça !**

 **\- Je vis dans cette maison maintenant, c'est normal que je participe ! »**

Le chevelu grogna quelques mots et le semi-chat finit par lever un sourcil en regardant l'écran.

 **« Dis moi, tu as bien abandonné l'idée de t'en prendre à Morkof hein ?**

 **\- Mais oui !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu mens ?**

 **-Mais ! Je ne mens pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Ton tic à la main par exemple.**

 **-T'es flippant.**

 **\- Je n'avais que ça à faire, de te regarder, pendant deux jours vu que je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'ai appris des trucs.**

 **\- Ok, t'as gagné.**

 **\- Bon. Alors ?**

 **\- Alors... Ben je cherche à trouver comment libérer les Nekos déjà et...**

 **\- Ok, alors je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est une très mauvaise idée.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on aime bien ça, de nous occuper d'une famille et d'une maison ! Tu n'arriveras pas à faire une rébellion si c'est ce que tu cherches !**

 **\- Mais et toi...**

 **\- Et moi je ne représente pas toute mon espèce.**

 **\- Gmmff...**

 **\- Tu vas arrêter ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Mais !**

 **\- Je trouverai un moyen de... »**

La sonnette retentit soudainement dans tout l'appartement.

 **« Merde, ça me rappel un truc cette situation,** commença Mathieu.

 **\- Moi aussi... Je vais ouvrir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Si ça se trouve c'est juste le facteur.**

 **\- J'espère. »**

Le duo ressortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Antoine mit sa main sur la poignée en hésitant un peu, puis la tourna. Deux hommes présentant un badge apparurent devant lui.

 **« Bonjour monsieur, c'est la fourrière. »**

* * *

 **(1)** Alors oui, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans les autres chapitres parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire : Antoine est certes vidéaste, mais il est à ses débuts, et il ne vit pas encore de cela, il a donc un taf à côté. Voilà, fallait que je le précise, ça aura une certaine importance plus tard.

 _Et voilou ! Chapitre 5 finit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu blabla, n'oubliez pas la review blabla._

 _Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 6 ! (qui sortira avant la fin de l'année je l'espère (n'espérez pas))_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Adieu

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !) Dessin de couverture par Le Changenom.

 **RESUME** : Antoine fait un bad trip suite aux nombreux médicaments qu'il a avalé durant son séjour à Morkof. Mathieu le soigne avec l'aide du Hippie et, après quelques temps, Antoine se réveille enfin. Commença alors une petite discussion entre les deux protagonistes, amenant la déclaration d'amour involontaire de Mathieu. Ils passent le reste de la journée avec une certaine gêne entre eux, mais le lendemain, ils ont une discussion concernant « l'esclavage » des Nekos qui estompa la gêne de leur dernière discussion. Les jours qui suivent se passent bien, mais Antoine fait tout pour éviter que Mathieu s'occupe de la maison, ce qui ne lui plaît pas, engendrant une énième discussion sur ce sujet. Mais ils sont coupés par la sonnette de la maison, et l'apparition de deux agents de la fourrière.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Raptorr575 :** Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose et... Ben ici non plus en fait. Enfin si, déjà un peu plus mais c'est court ._. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

 ** **« Paroles dites à voix haute. »****

 _ _« Paroles dites par la pensée ou par les personnalités dans la tête de Mathieu. »__

 ** _ **« Paroles dites en même temps par la pensée (généralement pour répondre aux personnalités) et à voix haute. »**_**

 _Hello ! Me revoilà pour ce chapitre 6 ! J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à le poster celui là... Et j'en suis désolée ! Je suis d'autant plus désolée qu'il soit... Court oui on peut le dire ! Je suis un peu dégoûté de la taille de ce chapitre mais bon, c'est comme ça dans mon plan et je m'y tiens ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !_

 _(remarquez qu'on est Jeudi alors que je poste le Mercredi normalement... En fait j'ai complètement zappé de le poster hier et du coup, je le poste aujourd'hui, ne voulant pas retarder la sortie d'une semaine ! Oui cette info ne sert à rien mais je vous zut ! (avec amour))_

 _Je remercie d'ailleurs Lev' (Le Changenom) pour son dessins de Mathieu en Neko qui figure maintenant en couverture de la fiction. Merci beaucoup beaucoup 3_

 _Bonne lecture et... Joyeuse année 2016 o/_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Adieu

 _Point de vue d'Antoine_

 **« Bonjour monsieur, c'est la fourrière. »**

Les deux hommes s'invitèrent sans demander la permission dans la maison, cherchant et trouvant rapidement le jeune semi-chat. L'un était plus grand qu'Antoine, cheveux blonds cendrés et yeux gris sombres, et le second était légèrement plus petit, cheveux noirs nuancés de gris et les yeux verts de vase.

 **« Wow wow wow ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!**

 **\- Nous avons été envoyé pour récupérer un Neko sans famille.**

 **\- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il a une maison !**

 **\- Vous avez ses papiers ? »**

Antoine ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais cette dernière question le prit de court. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

 **« Heu... Pas encore, mais je m'apprêtais à aller en faire...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible monsieur. Les Nekos abandonnés sont retrouvés et amenés à la fourrière, ils ne peuvent pas être à nouveau adoptés.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi, c'est stupide !**

 **\- C'est comme ça monsieur, question de sécurité et de business. »**

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes attrapèrent Mathieu qui se débattit, pour commencer à se diriger vers la sortie. Le chevelu se posta devant la porte pour les empêcher de passer.

 **« Lâchez le ! Je ne vous permet pas de l'emmener comme ça !**

 **\- Sauf que vous n'avez pas le choix Daniel. Estimez vous heureux qu'on ait reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous emmener avec nous !**

 **\- Que...**

 **\- Nous savons que vous avez été choisis comme cobaye pour l'institut, et si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, on vous aurait ramené à votre cellule.**

 **\- Peut importe, ça m'est égale ! Laissez le ou je vous casse là gueule, parce que là je commence vraiment à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette histoire d'organisation !**

 **\- On ne fait que notre travaille. Obéissez et vous n'aurez pas de problème.**

 **\- Lâchez le, et VOUS n'aurez pas de problème. »**

Antoine savait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de provoquer ces deux gars comme ça, surtout qu'il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner son protégé comme ça. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner à la mort. Jamais. Il ne l'avait pas adopté pour finalement le laisser au même sort qui l'aurait attendu s'il était resté à la rue. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché au petit chat schizophrène. Peut-être même un peu plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 **« Bon. Très bien** , reprit le blond en lâchant le bras de Mathieu qui semblait effrayé par la probable suite des événements, **vous ne nous laissez pas le choix. »**

Il s'approcha de l'impertinent, les poings serrés et le visage neutre et fermé. Il était payé pour amener les abandonnés à leur triste fin. Il l'était encore plus lorsque c'était un Neko ciblé, alors ce n'était pas un jeune homme un peu trop arrogant qui l'empêcherait d'avoir sa paye de fin de mois.

Antoine se mit sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait pas se battre, il détestait ça même, mais ça valait le coup. Il voulait bien risquer quelques gouttes de son sang ou même un peu plus si cela lui permettait de sauver son protégé. Même s'il avait peur.

Un premier coup fut envoyé par l'inconnu qu'Antoine réussit à esquiver de justesse. Il n'était pas bien habile, mais son adversaire ne semblait pas rapide non plus. Il arriva même à redonner un coup de genou en retour bien qu'il soit maladroit.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du chevelu. Ça allait être plus facile qu'il ne le croyait.

Il profita de la déstabilisation de son adversaire pour donner un nouveau coup, de poing cette fois, vers la joue exposée, mais sa main fut stoppée par sa cible qui bloqua le poing avec sa main.

Ah. Bon bah finalement, il allait s'en prendre des coups.

L'agent de la fourrière dévia le poing du brun et lui redonna un coup dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup dans la mâchoire.

Antoine tomba à la renverse sous le choc avec un léger gémissement de douleur.

 **« Antoine !** , s'horrifia la voix de Mathieu. »

Il tenta d'aller l'aider, mais l'autre homme le tenait toujours pas le bras et parvint à le retenir, sans tendresse.

 **« Toi tu restes là ! »**

Le plus grand s'approcha de son collègue.

 **« Bon on y va. »**

Le duo s'éloigna vers la porte, emmenant avec lui le jeune Neko qui tentait de se débattre pour rejoindre son maître qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir comme ça ! Tout en se massant la mâchoire et en ignorant la douleur dans son ventre, Antoine se releva et retourna à l'attaque en donnant une droite par derrière au plus grand. Celui-ci se prit le coup de plein de fouet et, emporté par la puissance de celui-ci, il fut poussé contre l'encadrement de la porte, aggravant la douleur engendrée.

Cependant, le maître de maison n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se féliciter de son coup, se prenant lui même un uppercut venant du deuxième agent. Sonné, il manqua de s'étaler au sol alors qu'il se tenait le nez dont du sang s'écoulait en abondance.

Il s'apprêtait de repartir à l'assaut quand Mathieu se prononça.

 **« Antoine ! Arrête s'il te plaît ! »**

Le chevelu n'écouta pas le jeune semi-chat et tenta un coup de pied bien placé chez son adversaire, mais il ne réussit qu'à toucher la jambe, permettant tout de même de le faire tomber.

Cependant, il ne vit pas l'autre homme qui s'était relevé entre temps et il se prit un énorme coup sur le côté de son visage, le faisant tomber violemment, à moitié assommé.

 **« Putain...,** articula-t-il sous la douleur. »

Il cracha du sang qui s'écoulait à présent de sa bouche en même temps que son nez, appréciant peu son goût métallique. Il tenta une énième fois de se relever mais en vain, l'espace atours de lui tournant dangereusement vite.

Il reçut un coup de pied dans le dos, finissant de le clouer au sol.

 **« T'essaye de bouger et je met fin à tes jours ! C'est clair ?** , prononça le blond dont un léger filet de sang coulait sur le coin de ses lèvres. »

Antoine lui envoya un regard noir, bien que sa vue soit brouillée. Il n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes à ce rythme là...

Mais même s'il était en état critique, il ne voulait pas abandonner Mathieu. C'était son chat, son Neko... Son humain ? Il se surprit à cette pensée. C'était pas vraiment le moment de faire le point sur ses sentiments...

Il tenta de bouger un peu, mais le pied qui serrait son dos et ses forces réduites l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit.

 **« Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger !**

 **\- Antoine, écoute-les ! Messieurs, je vous suis !** , s'exprima le châtain, au bord des larmes.

 **\- Non Mathieu...**

 **\- Laisse moi partir Antoine, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi. »**

Le ton de semi-chat était ferme, mais surtout emplit de désespoir et de supplication. Il ne supportait de voir l'homme qu'il aimait comme cela. Il ne supportait pas de le voir se mettre en danger rien que pour lui. Il ne supportait pas d'être la cause de souffrance de quelqu'un. Alors il avait fait son choix.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivit des deux agents, les oreilles pendantes, envoyant un dernier regard triste vers son maître. Je t'aime, voulait-il dire, mais il en eut pas le temps, une main le poussant vers l'extérieur.

Antoine aurait voulu protester, crier, hurler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa voix s'étouffait dans sa gorge et ses lèvres refusaient de bouger. Il observa son chaton sortir de son appartement, la vision floue, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, le cœur brisé, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 _Point de vue de Mathieu_

Il avançait, les yeux baissés, penaud et calme. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision et l'acceptait, mais il avait peur. Peur de mourir. Car c'était ce qui allait lui arriver. Perdre la vie qui ne l'avait pas bien gâté.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas vécu que des moments faciles, il avait tout de même peur de quitter ce monde. Comme tout être humain. Mais il allait mourir tel un animal. Euthanasié. Pas la plus belle des morts. Au moins, elle n'était pas douloureuse... Enfin, il espérait.

Il marcha quelques temps, encadré de ses deux bourreaux, avant de s'arrêter devant une camionnette sombre. Le plus grand des trois ouvrit rapidement les portières arrières et poussa le jeune semi-animal à l'intérieur qui manqua de tomber. Les portes se refermèrent, enfermant les espoirs d'une vie belle et désirable à l'extérieur.

Il s'assit au fond du véhicule, jambes contre torse et tête posé sur ses genoux. Il entendit les deux agents monter à l'avant, séparé d'eux par une parois en métal.

Il faisait froid. Mais il s'en foutait. Après tout, qui se soucis de cela quand on sait que d'ici peu, on aura plus à ressentir cette sensation si désagréable ? Ni plus aucune d'ailleurs.

Il attendit alors, écoutant les bruits de l'extérieur, puis supportant les remous de la camionnette qui se déplaçait.

Ses personnalités commencèrent alors à s'affoler. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se soient pas manifestées plus tôt. Le Panda paniquait, le Patron hurlait, le Hippie stressait et le Geek... Le Geek semblait rester calme, étrangement. Il semblait accepter son sort. C'est ce qui frappa le plus Mathieu. Il l'avait considéré comme étant sa partie la plus immature et la plus peureuse, et finalement, elle semblait être la plus compréhensive et sage.

 _« Tu as bien fait Mathieu_ , affirma celle-ci justement, ayant compris son questionnement, _Antoine il a été très gentil avec nous, il faut pas qu'il meurt à cause de nous. »_

Mathieu ferma les yeux, un peu rassuré. Rien que l'accord du petit Geek lui faisait du bien au poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais les cris des deux personnalités fortes de caractère l'empêchaient d'être en paix avec lui même. Lui qui voulait mourir tranquillement, il avait oublié ce détail. Tant pis.

Il regarda devant lui. Il écoutait sans répondre les cris du Patron et du Panda qui lui hurlait de sortir et d'aller butter les deux agents pour l'un, et qui lui suppliait de ne pas renoncer à la vie pour l'autre. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais il n'en fit rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de la camionnette. Et quand bien même... L'extérieur ne lui réservait qu'une errance sans fin avec pour seule finalité une mort désagréable voir douloureuse, sans compter la souffrance que lui apporteraient la solitude, la famine et le froid. Non, il voulait espérer une mort rapide et sans douleur. Il resterait dans cette camionnette. Point.

 _« Gamin, si tu ne te décides pas de sortir d'ici dès l'ouverture des portes, je te jure que je prend ta place jusqu'à la fin de ta putain de vie !_ _»_

 _«_ _T'en est incapable Patron, je reprendrai le dessus très rapidement et tu le sais. Et non, je ne sortirais pas._ _»_

 _«_ _Je m'assurerai de garder le contrôle, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour y parvenir. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal pour rester en vie._ _»_

 _«_ _Je t'emmerde, et c'est tout ce que je vais faire avant de mourir. »_

Ses paroles dépassaient sa pensée, mais le Patron commençait vraiment à les lui briser. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois ?!

 _« Ok gamin, t'as gagné. »_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essaye de poster mon chapitre 7 au plus vite bien que je ne vous promet pas de date. Je vais m'attaquer à l'épilogue de mon autre fic entre temps parce qu'il faut bien la terminer un jour !_

 _N'oubliez pas votre review, qu'elle soit énorme ou pitite, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir !_

 _A bientôt ! o/_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le noir dans l'âme

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RESUME** : Mathieu et Antoine reçoivent la visite de deux représentant de la fourrière qui veulent emmener le petit Neko. Mais Antoine refuse et se bat contre eux pour leur en empêcher. Cependant Mathieu décide de suivre les deux hommes, ne voulant plus voir souffrir Antoine par sa faute.

 _Helloooooo ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente, mais disons que j'ai été beaucoup prise par une fic que je prépare depuis des mois et des mois qui vient de commencer à être postée ! (#PUBDesFamilles)_

 _Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! Normalement ce devait être l'avant dernier, mais je me suis rendu compte que si je coupais en deux, les chapitres seraient vides, donc j'ai tout écris sur un seul chapitre ! Alors, je vous rassure, il y a encore un épilogue après, mais ce chapitre est le dernier à proprement parler ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ! Cependant, sachez qu'il est très très violent ! Voilà voilà…_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Raptorr575 :** Heeey ! Et oui, Antoine sait se battre, mais bon, c'est plus de l'instinct là ce qu'il nous a fait XD C'est vrai que les deux gars pourraient être renommés connard ouais… xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ^^

 **Elina** : Nyyyyy Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que cette fin te plaira tout autant ! :3 *keur aussi*

 **LapinouChan :** Wooooo ce pavé ! J'adore ça *q* Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire :3 Et le Patron va sauter sur Antoine ? Oui. On va dire ça. *ris dans son coin* Par contre pas de lemon, et tu comprendras vite pourquoi j'ai pas voulu en faire xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira :3 Après, j'ai vu que ta review viens du chapitre 5, alors jsp si tu as tout lu (j'imagine que oui quand même) Brefouille, merci a toi pour cette review de qualitaaaay je te keur !

* * *

 **« Paroles dites à voix haute. »**

 _« Paroles dites par la pensée ou par les personnalités dans la tête de Mathieu. »_

 _ **« Paroles dites en même temps par la pensée (généralement pour répondre aux personnalités) et à voix haute. »**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le noir dans l'âme

 **« Ok gamin, t'as gagné. »**

Mathieu resta interdit quelques instants, inquiet de cette dernière parole du Patron. Son ton froid et déterminé ne disait rien qui vaille…

Un mal de tête soudain l'assaillit, l'obligeant à se tenir la tête en gémissant de douleur. Il se sentait partir mais il tentait par tous les moyens de rester au contrôle, malgré la douleur que ça engendrait. Mais la vision d'Antoine se battant, son abandon à sa mort et toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu ces dernières semaines ne faisaient qu'affaiblir son esprit, ne l'aidant pas à combattre le Patron.

Un sursaut dans la camionnette le déstabilisa finalement, permettant à la personnalité de prendre le dessus. Mathieu tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle mais il était trop faible en comparaison avec l'autre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était plus que spectateur de ce que faisait son corps.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du Neko.

Mathieu allait regretter de ne pas avoir obéit. Il ne voulait pas sortir ? Il voulait mourir ? Et bien soit. Il allait rester enfermer dans son propre corps et sa conscience s'éteindra. Il n'y avait plus d'originel. Il n'y avait plus de Mathieu. Il ne restait que le Patron. Et pour de bon. Il se le jura.

Il sortit ses griffes. Son instinct animal lui indiquait que l'heure de la liberté n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Se libérer de son corps est une chose, se libérer de la fourrière en est une autre. Mais il se sentait prêt. Il était resté beaucoup trop enfermé pour abandonner sa liberté aussi facilement.

La camionnette se stoppa et les portières avant s'ouvrèrent et se fermèrent.

Sa queue commença à balancer dangereusement.

Les portes du coffre s'ouvrirent.

Le Patron bondit vers les deux hommes, prêt à en découdre, mais ceux-ci s'y attendaient et se reculèrent. L'un d'eux pointa une arme vers le semi-chat.

Ce dernier analysa la situation.

 **« Si tu nous suis bien calmement, on fera en sorte que tu ne souffres pas. »**

Le blond sortit une paire de menotte.

« _Ah, ils ont enfin décidé d'être professionnel. »_

Il fallait vite trouver une solution. Ce mec osait pointer un canon sur lui. Il allait le regretter.

Le Patron sortit de sa position de défense pour se redresser, baissant les oreilles et prenant un air triste. Imiter Mathieu n'était pas la solution qui lui plaisait le plus, mais c'était nécessaire.

Ce changement d'attitude fit sourire le détenteur de l'arme qui le laissa passer devant lui, tandis que l'autre homme passait devant.

Le Neko sourit intérieurement. Il était à présent bien placé pour agir. Avec une vitesse qui le caractérisait si bien, il attrapa l'arme et l'arracha des mains du ravisseur, le frappant avec la crosse et l'assommant sur le coup. Puis, il donna un coup en arrière, sans se retourner, toujours avec la crosse pour couper le souffle du second agent qui s'était retourné. Il se tourna ensuite pour lui donner à lui aussi un coup sur le crâne, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Le Patron sourit devant son œuvre. Il mit l'arme, en s'assurant que la sécurité soit activée, dans sa poche et la cacha sous son t-shirt. Et, comme si de rien était, il s'avança dans la rue, profitant enfin de sa liberté.

 _ **« Tu vois Mathieu, ce n'était pas si compliqué. J'espère en tout cas que tu as bien profité de ta pauv' vie. C'est la mienne maintenant. »**_

Il ricana alors qu'il sentit l'originel se débattre en vain. Cependant, il savait qu'un jour, il aurait reprit suffisamment de de force pour reprendre sa place. Mais il avait la solution pour éviter cela. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire, c'était de l'affaiblir toujours un peu plus psychologiquement. Et comment ? Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il allait bien s'amuser.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour tombait pour laisser place à la nuit. L'hybride était contre le mur d'une allée sombre, une clope volée entre les lèvres. A chaque inspiration, il toussait sous les exclamations indignées des autres, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il aimait la nicotine. Et ça faisait chier Mathieu, c'était d'une pierre deux coups.

Il attendait tranquillement, tapis dans l'ombre. Il était temps pour lui de tester de nouvelles choses. Des choses qu'il avait toujours rêvé faire. Il avait eu beau avoir fugué un nombre incalculable de fois dans son ancienne vie, jamais il avait réussis à faire ce qu'il souhaitait avec l'originel qui l'en empêchait.

Maintenant que sa liberté était acquise, seulement une seule chose manquait pour qu'il puisse réaliser son souhait : Une femme. Ou un homme, en fait, il s'en foutait. Mais il préférait commencer par une femelle humaine.

Justement, une jeune femme accompagnée par un jeune homme s'approchèrent du lieu où se trouvait le Neko. Il ricana. Une petite bagarre de plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il attendit que le duo s'approche un peu plus de lui, écrasant sa cigarette contre le mur derrière lui et la laissant tomber au sol. Une fois à portée, il s'approcha de ses cibles d'un pas léger, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

 **« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour se balader ainsi dans la nuit gamin ? C'est la meilleure idée pour se faire agresser. »**

Le jeune homme se plaça devant sa compagne dans un signe de protection. Un jeune couple donc ? Intéressant.

 _« Patron, ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas le regretter !_ , s'interposa Mathieu impuissant, tentant une énième fois de reprendre sa place.

 _ **\- Oh non… Je pense surtout que je vais prendre mon pied. Observe bien ce que je vais faire gamin… C'est pas drôle sinon. »**_

 **« Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-nous tranquille !** , répondit la cible du Neko, commençant déjà à reculer pour sortir de la ruelle et ensuite pouvoir fuir.

 **\- Ce n'est pas trop mon genre, désolé. »**

Sur ces mots, le Patron sortit son arme et la braqua sur le couple, désactivant la sécurité.

 **« Bougez un seul muscle et je vous explose la cervelle. »**

Les cœurs des deux victimes s'accélérèrent sous la peur qui les assaillait. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre le semi-chat à présent.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux d'un pas gracieux, non sans un sourire carnassier qui les fit tressaillir.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'instant** , dit-il en frappant violemment sur la tête du jeune homme avec sa crosse, l'assommant sur le champ. »

La femme cria d'horreur et des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle commença à s'affoler, alors que le Patron s'approchait toujours plus d'elle, l'arme toujours pointée.

 **« Je vous en supplie ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Laissez-moi partir ! Pitié ! »**

A chaque pas du Neko, elle reculait, pleurant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais elle fut vite coincée par un mur, se plaquant contre celui-ci. Elle n'avait plus d'issus.

L'animal n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle à présent, et le canon froid de son arme était calé contre ta tempe. Ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de leur victime, impatientes.

Le Patron ricana.

 **« Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser. »**

Les cris de douleurs et d'horreur emplirent les rues désertes.

Les cris de Mathieu se mélangèrent à eux dans l'esprit de l'hybride.

Et la jouissance du côté du Patron fut la plus intense qu'on ne puisse jamais imaginer.

Lorsque les cris cessèrent et que la femme tomba, épuisée et traumatisée, deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans les rues de Paris.

Cette soirée avait été la meilleure de sa vie.

Ce moment fut le plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais connu, bien plus que celui où il avait faillis tuer l'innocence et l'enfance même.

Il n'était pas prêt de céder sa place et sa liberté à quiconque. Les autres s'éteindront bien un jour, à force d'ignorance et de souffrance.

Ça lui allait très bien.

Qui sont les prochains ?

…

La semaine suivante passa.

Le Patron gardait sans difficulté le contrôle de corps, sans perdre une seule seconde son sourire malsain.

Le nombre de ses victimes s'élevaient de jours en jours, il était recherché. Mais il s'en foutait. Il était de toute façon hors la loi depuis son abandon, alors à quoi bon essayer de se faire oublier si c'est pour s'oublier soi-même au final ? Il était heureux de son choix et de sa situation.

Il vivait du vol et du viol. Sans compter les meurtres. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire, enivré par la sensation que cela lui procurait. Il était devenu un criminel. Le tout premier Neko meurtrier de toutes les générations confondues. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fière !

Et personne ne l'en empêchait.

La voix de Mathieu s'était éteinte depuis quelques jours déjà. Celles des autres aussi d'ailleurs. Tous des faibles. Qu'ils tombent dans l'oubli ! Ils ne manqueront à personne.

Les scientifiques ? Les autorités ? Tous des incapables ! Mais il fallait dire que l'animal laissait peu de traces. A l'exception du labo, de son ancienne famille et de l'histoire avec Antoine, il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans les documents. Pas de papier, pas d'adresse, pas d'accroche matérielle… Rien ne pouvait le trahir s'il restait prudent et un minimum caché. C'était assez jouissif cette constante sensation d'adrénaline qui le poursuivait à chaque fois qu'il gambadait dans les rues ! Il aimait sa nouvelle vie.

Mais d'ailleurs, il lui restait une petite chose à faire s'il voulait être complètement en paix avec lui-même et heureux : Sa vengeance.

Antoine. Il avait failli crever à cause de lui ! De plus, s'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait surement trouvé cette liberté depuis longtemps déjà ! Cet homme lui avait enlevé cette possibilité à l'instant même où il avait accueilli Mathieu chez lui ! Il avait été enfoui au fin fond de l'esprit de l'ex originel, sans pratiquement aucune chance de revenir à cause de lui ! Qu'elle ne fût pas sa joie quand, enfin, il avait repris le contrôle du corps ce jour-là ! Prêt à souiller le corps de ce jeune homme qui se croyait tout permis ! Mais bien sûr, elle ne fut que de courte durée, l'autre sentimental étant revenu sur le champ, plus fort que jamais pour l'empêcher d'assouvir sa vengeance.

Mais ce temps était fini. Mathieu n'était plus. Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver cet imbécile et lui faire subir toutes les choses horribles qu'il aurait dû avoir enduré depuis longtemps déjà.

Alors il se mit en route, recherchant dans tout Paris l'adresse de ce cher Antoine.

…

Le soleil embrasait doucement l'horizon quand Antoine s'approcha de sa porte après une longue journée de travail. Les ombres étaient étirées, rendant le moment assez sinistre, mais rien ne pouvait égaliser l'obscurité qui tachait l'expression du brun.

Il n'avait pas oublié Mathieu, loin de là. Voilà une semaine que celui-ci n'était plus. Une semaine qu'il le savait mort, piqué par un produit qui avait condamné plus d'un animal.

Il se sentait terriblement seul.

Il regrettait tellement de choses. Déjà, juste le fait de n'avoir vécu que quelques semaines avec lui et pas plus était un regret. Sans compter ses sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais pu avouer finalement…

Il avait bien fini par le comprendre. Ce petit chat était devenu bien plus pour lui. Il n'avait plus été son Neko, ou même son ami, il était le détenteur de son cœur et de ses sentiments, de ses émotions.

Mais il était parti. Lui et son cœur avec.

Après une semaine de deuil, il avait essayé de faire face à la réalité, d'oublier, de reconstruire ce qui lui avait été pris. Mais c'était encore trop court.

Alors il restait froid, recherchant toujours un peu de lumière et de chaleur, en vain.

Ça allait bien finir par lui passer, non ?

Cependant, alors qu'il tournait sa clé dans sa serrure et qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, la tête basse et perdu dans ses pensées, une voix l'interpella et le fit sursauter.

 **« Hé gamin, comme on se retrouve. »**

Il se retourna, et il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Mathieu était là ! Juste devant lui ! Comment était-ce possible ?!

Sa surprise suivit par sa joie l'empêchèrent de tiquer sur la voix rauque du châtain.

 **« Mathieu ?! Bordel je te croyais mort ! Tu m'as manqué ! »**

Fou de joie, il s'approcha d'un pas rapide mais le semi-chat, prêt à l'enlacer, mais le Patron ne le vit pas de cette façon. En un coup de griffe, il entailla la joue du chevelu alors qu'il s'approchait de plus près, l'obligeant à se reculer, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

 **« Mathieu est bel et bien mort, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. Mais je vais d'abord m'amuser avec mon nouveau jouet, tu veux bien ? »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'attrapa par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié et l'emmena dans la maison à présent ouverte. Il réussit à l'embarquer jusqu'à la chambre, le poussant sur le lit et fermant la porte à clé.

Sou sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Antoine contre le mur le plus éloigné de lui, complètement effrayé bien que sur sa position défensive.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Pourquoi t'es revenu me voir moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !**

 **\- Oh si tu m'en as fait des choses, gamin. Mais tu es tellement stupide que tu ne le sais même pas. Mais peu importe, je cherchais ma victime du jour, la voilà toute trouvée. »**

Sur ces mots, l'animal bondit sur le vidéaste en le plaquant contre le matelas sans même lui laisser le temps de se défendre. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire, le faisant hurler de douleur.

 _« ANTOINE ! »_

Le Patron, ferma les yeux sous la soudaine douleur que venait de lui procurer son crâne.

 _« Putain t'es encore là toi ?!_

 _\- Lâche-le !_

 _\- Même pas en rêve gamin ! Profite plutôt du spectacle ! »_

Il leva une main et l'abattit sur la poitrine du plus grand, du sang s'écoulant à présent sur le matelas.

Antoine se débattit le plus qu'il pouvait, mais la douleur et le sang qu'il perdait ne l'aidait vraiment pas à prendre le dessus.

Cependant, le Patron commençait lui aussi à se fatiguer. Il se battait à présent sur deux fronts, Mathieu ne voulant surement plus se laisser faire.

Visiblement, son temps d'absence avait réussi à lui redonner de la force mentale. Il aurait fermé sa conscience jusqu'à en devenir invisible le temps de laver toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait pu voir et d'éviter d'être spectateur de toutes les horreurs que faisait la personnalité. Et ça,elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, beaucoup trop sûre d'elle. Et l'assaut envers le chevelu avait fini par ramener l'originel, toujours là pour protéger son aimé coûte que coûte. Génial…

Le plus vieux finit par voir la faiblesse de plus en plus grandissante de son agresseur et il en profita pour se débattre le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Au final, la terrible migraine qui assaillait le Neko eut raison de lui, et un coup de poing d'Antoine finit par le faire tomber du lit.

Mathieu réussit enfin à reprendre le contrôle, complètement exténué par le combat qu'il venait de mener. Il resta au sol, endoloris et faible.

Le vidéaste quant à lui, resta sans bouger sur son matelas. Il souffrait terriblement et le sang ne voulait cesser de couler. Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus et ses gémissements de douleur se faisaient de plus en plus faibles.

Le Neko se releva péniblement et son cœur se serra en voyant l'état de son aimé.

 **« Oh bordel Antoine, j'suis désolé ! »**

Il fallait stopper l'hémorragie, et vite !

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, complètement paniqué et ouvrit le petit meuble servant de pharmacie. Il prit en vitesse le plus de compresse et de bandage qu'il pouvait trouver ainsi que du désinfectant avant de rejoindre la chambre.

Antoine eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant revenir, mais il ne bougea pas plus, beaucoup trop affaiblit.

 **« J'suis désolé ! J'suis désolé ! C'était le Patron ! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher ! Bordel de merde ! »**

Mathieu désinfecta du mieux qu'il pouvait les plaies, les larmes aux yeux et la boule au ventre avant de très vite presser les compresses contre les blessures et de les entourer avec le bandage, espérant de tout cœur que ça suffise pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Il se releva et commença à faire les cent pas.

 **« Faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital !**

 **\- Mathieu… C'est bien toi ? »**

Le semi-humain s'approcha une nouvelle fois du lit et répondit avec un petit sourire triste.

 **« Oui c'est moi… J'suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussis à reprendre le contrôle à temps ! Ca fait une semaine que ça dure… Promis, dès que t'es soigné je m'en vais, je t'ai assez attiré de problèmes comme ça !**

 **\- Tu es vivant… »**

Antoine ne semblait pas du tout pressé de le voir partir. A vrai dire, il ne faisait même pas attention à ce que disait le Neko, beaucoup trop focalisé sur le retour de celui qu'il aimait.

 **« Je… Oui…**

 **\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire !**

\- … **Tu-tu me les diras plus tard d'accord ? Je vais appeler une ambulance, t'as besoin de plus de soin !**

 **\- Non, si des gens te voient, ils pourraient vouloir t'emmener une nouvelle fois ! Je t'ai perdu assez de fois comme ça !**

 **\- Mais 'Toine…**

 **\- Je t'aime Mathieu ! Ils ne te reprendront pas encore une fois !**

 **\- Tu… Mais… »**

Le semi-chat empoigna des touffes de ses cheveux et reprit ses cent pas, perturbé.

 **« Je… Je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi ! Le Patron est toujours là et il t'en veut !**

 **\- Je m'en contre-fiche !**

 **\- Ta santé n'a donc aucune importance pour toi ?! »**

Un silence pesant régna quelques secondes dans la chambre alors que Mathieu s'était arrêté, à bout de nerf. Le brun reprit d'une voix assez faible.

 **« C'est toi ma santé, Mathieu… Ca fait une semaine que j'essaye d'oublier, que j'essaye de me faire à l'idée que je t'ai perdu pour toujours ! Une semaine que je me rends malade ! Je… Tu es la seule personne dans ce monde à qui je tiens encore…**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Les gens de Morkofs m'ont choisi parce que je fais partis des personnes sans importance, qui n'ont plus de famille, peu d'amis, sans vrai travail stable…**

 **\- Tu… ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas de famille si c'est ce que tu te demandes… A l'aube de mes 18ans, ils ont eu un accident de voiture grave, les tuant tous les deux. A partir de là j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Te trouver a été pour moi l'une des plus belles choses qui m'ait arrivé dans la vie. Je me sentais important aux yeux de quelqu'un, utile… J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place… Je… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois… S'il te plaît… »**

Mathieu resta bouche bée après ce discours plus que chamboulant… Il comprenait pourquoi son aimé n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille auparavant…

Finalement, il s'approcha du chevelu et s'assit à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner non plus… Mais sa personnalité ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Finalement, il prit une décision et posa une question qu'il pensait ne jamais poser.

 **« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il existe un traitement pour ce genre de maladie… Je veux dire… Pour mes personnalités… ?**

 **\- Tu… Tu veux les oublier ?**

 **\- Je ne veux plus te mettre en danger si je dois rester auprès de toi… »**

 _« Alors là même pas en rêve gamin !_

 _\- Ta gueule. Je préférerai ne pas agir ainsi et ne pas condamner les autres mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix !_

 _\- Tu fais ça je-_

 _\- Tu quoi ? Tu n'as plus le contrôle. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Et si je prends un traitement, tu ne seras même plus là pour râler._

\- … _»_

 **« Je ne sais pas s'il existe un traitement fiable…**

 **\- Je prendrai le risque.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire un compromis avec l'autre ?**

 **\- Il ne tiendra pas parole. »**

 _« Mathieeeeu ! Je veux pas mourir !_ , fit une voix plaintive.

 _\- Geek ? Tu es toujours là ?_

 _\- On est tous là, ajouta le Panda. Et je pense que l'idée d'Antoine a du bon. N'est-ce pas Patron ?!_

 _\- Ta gueule la peluche._

 _\- Alley gros ! Ça vaut le coup non ?_

 _\- Ecoute Patron… Si on peut éviter de vous faire disparaître, j'aimerai bien saisir cette opportunité… Mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne touches plus à un seul cheveu d'Antoine, et que tu arrêtes tes crimes !,_ reprit Mathieu.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne hein ?!_

 _\- Bah déjà tu restes en vie. Ensuite, promis je te laisse sortir plus souvent, aller fumer, aller… Aux putes si ça te chante même. Mais au moindre faux pas, je reprends le dessus maintenant que je suis à même de le faire et je t'empêche de revenir comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques semaines._

\- …

 _\- Patron s'il te plaaaaaiiiit !,_ supplia le Geek.

 _\- Ça vaut le coup gros !_

 _\- Ne me le fais pas regretter gamin… Je veux pouvoir être libre au moins trois fois par jour !_

 _\- Entendu, du moment que tu ne fais pas le con comme tu l'as fait pendant une semaine !_

 _\- C'était le pied._

 _\- Oui bah c'est fini ! On a de la chance d'être toujours en liberté à cause de tes conneries ! »_

 **« Mathieu ? »**

La voix d'Antoine fit sortir le Neko de ses pensées et de la discussion avec ses autres lui.

 **« Désolé, je discutais… J'ai trouvé un accord avec le Patron. En espérant qu'il ne l'enfreint pas…**

 **\- Bon… C'est déjà ça… On verra bien avec le temps.**

 **\- Mais tu es sur que tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent de plus ? Je vais rester allonger dans la chambre à ne rien faire le temps de me remettre, avec peut-être un antidouleur en plus. Je ne pense pas que ça sert à grand-chose si je désinfecte bien mes plaies tous les jours.**

 **\- Mmh.**

 **\- Hé Math'.**

 **\- Moui ? »**

L'interpellé tourna la tête alors que celle-ci s'était baissé et il reçut un long baiser amoureux, qui le surprit d'abord, mais auquel il répondit bien vite, entourant le cou du brun de ses bras.

 _« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est trop mignoooon !,_ fondit la plus jeune des personnalités.

 _\- Chuteuh ! »_

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, un sourire ne voulant plus se décrocher de leurs lèvres.

Finalement, ils n'avaient peut-être pas vécu que des choses faciles, mais leur avenir allait les récompenser de toutes les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, être aimé par quelqu'un, et ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

* * *

 _Hééé voilà ! C'est fini ! Plus qu'un épilogue et cette fic est bouclée ! Ca va me faire bizarre une nouvelle fois x)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il est assez riche je trouve, je l'aime beaucoup ! Et puis, j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur la psychologie des personnages du coup je me suis éclatée *^*_

 _N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir ! Une petite trace de votre passage ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça me fait énormément plaisir !_

 _Keur sur vous et à bientôt pour l'épilogue o/_


	9. Epilogue : Liberté

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas (bien que l'apparence et le caractère Mathieu est légèrement modifié pour le bien de l'histoire) Les autre personnages sont des OC, sauf Leïla, qui se reconnaîtra sûrement ! (coucou ma belle !)

 **RESUME** : Le Patron prend le contrôle du corps de Mathieu par la force, et ne le lui rend pas pendant une bonne semaine, enchaînant les crimes pour affaiblir Mathieu psychologiquement. Un jour il décide de se venger sur Antoine, mais Mathieu réussis in extremis de reprendre le contrôle pour sauver son aimé, ce dernier dévoilant ses sentiments.

 _Coucou les gens~ ! Me voici encore en retard pour l'épilogue ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, surtout en voyant la longueur que fait le chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit dans une autre fic, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspi + des examens de 1_ _er_ _à passer. J'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écriture x)_

 _Donc voilà l'épilogue… Après ça c'est fini… Wow, ça me fait bizarre °^° Il est très court, mais il suffit pour clôturer correctement la fic ^^_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

 _En tout cas je vous remercie pour avoir suivi cette fic ! Plus de 3000 vues et 70 reviews ! C'est incroyable merci :3 Mais bref, je reprendrais en bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Epilogue, liberté**

 _ **Une année plus tard**_

 **« Hey Mathieu !,** fit Antoine alors qu'il rentrait dans leur chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- C'est prêt ! On peut commencer le tournage.**

 **\- Ok j'arrive ! »**

Le semi-chat se leva d'un bond alors qu'il était assis sur le lit, un livre à la main, rendant son sourire au plus grand.

Il était temps.

Cela faisait une petite année qu'ils habitaient ensemble maintenant. Une petite année qu'ils vivaient en couple, sans que personne ne vienne les embêter. Ils avaient enfin trouvé la vie calme et heureuse qu'ils voulaient.

Mathieu s'était reconstruit, un peu difficilement au début, mais avec succès. Les atrocités qu'il avait vécues étaient maintenant derrière lui et il n'y pensait plus, même s'il pouvait parfois faire ressurgir ses souvenirs à travers des mauvais rêves. Mais heureusement, il avait toujours le brun non loin pour les enfouir presque aussitôt. La fourrière semblait l'avoir oubliée elle aussi, du moins elle n'était plus revenue le chercher. Peut-être le pensait-elle à la rue et introuvable ? Peu importait, il n'allait de toute façon plus dehors sans la compagnie de son compagnon.

Ses personnalités quant à elles, se portaient plutôt bien. Cette nouvelle vie semblait leur plaire, même au Patron. L'originel et son petit ami leur laissait du temps pour profiter eux aussi du corps du semi-chat, vaquant aux occupations qu'ils avaient toujours eu envie de faire. Le Geek s'amusait avec Antoine, jouant aux jeux vidéos, jouant parfois avec ses peluches et ses jouets. Le Hippie était en droit de fumer ce qu'il voulait, du moment que ce n'était pas à l'excès et trop dangereux. Le Panda chantait et sortait souvent dehors avec le chevelu et le Patron quant à lui, sortait souvent seul vaquer à ses occupations parfois malsaines, mais avec comme règle de ne pas se faire repérer et surtout de ne pas effectuer de crime. Tout allait bien pour eux.

Concernant Antoine, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait finalement accepté d'aller à l'hôpital après l'attaque du patron, et tout s'était bien passé. Il était vite ressortit, en forme et guérit, prêt à commencer sa nouvelle vie. Et Mathieu était toujours là, pour lui. En compagnie de ce petit chat, l'inspiration n'avait cessé de le frapper, et de nombreuses vidéos ont vues le jour sur sa chaîne youtube. Sa popularité a vite augmenté… On pourrait même dire explosé, et il put très vite abandonner son travail alimentaire pour se concentrer exclusivement à la vidéo. Il avait réalisé son rêve, avec une personne de rêve à ses côtés. Il était heureux.

Et du côté des scientifiques, la première génération Inu avait vu le jour, ainsi qu'une troisième pour les Nekos. Et la mode commençait peu à peu à se propager ailleurs que dans l'île de France. Mais aucun de nos deux protagonistes n'y fit vraiment attention. Ils préféraient prendre leur temps pour oublier, s'aimer, le tout sans se préoccuper des conneries des laboratoires. Et ils avaient bien réussis jusqu'à présent.

Mais maintenant que la vie leur avait enfin sourit, Antoine avait un dernier objectif à accomplir, qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce jour. Il en avait beaucoup parlé avec le Neko, et ils avaient fini par trouver un accord.

Le brun avait maintenant une grande communauté derrière lui, peut-être allait elle l'aider à faire ce qu'il souhaitait ?

 **« T'es prêt pour le tournage ?,** demanda Antoine avec un sourire. »

Mathieu acquiesça en le lui rendant, prêt à dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait avec son compagnon à la caméra concernant le marché des semi-humains. Dévoiler l'envers du décor de toute cette génétique. Absolument tout, jusqu'au dernier détail. Même si ça ne permettait peut-être pas un changement dans la société, ça allait provoquer un changement chez lui. Se libérer du poids qu'il portait depuis un moment, du poids qu'il partageait depuis maintenant une année avec son compagnon. Il était temps.

 **« Ok, alors c'est partis ! »**

* * *

 _ **Quelques mois plus tard**_

 **« Antoine ! On a réussi !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Va voir à la télé ! »**

 _ **« …A chutée de plus de cinquante pour cent depuis ces derniers mois, et de nombreuses manifestations ne cessent de naître afin d'interdire cette pratique. L'élément déclencheur serait une vidéo postée sur internet, dévoilant tous les secrets de Morkof ADN Génétique, qui fut partagée à travers toute la France. Devant ce mouvement de foule, l'Etat décide alors d'arrêter le projet de Morkof, terminant de faire sombrer l'entreprise.**_

 _ **\- En effet. Aussi, il a décidé d'offrir à tous les Nekos et Inus leur liberté ainsi que des papiers d'identité. Le choix de rester dans leur famille d'adoption leur appartient à présent, et pour ceux qui décident de la quitter, des lieux d'accueil sont spécialement construits pour eux. La fourrière n'existe d'ailleurs plus, leur permettant de vivre comme un humain à part entière, sans craindre de se balader seul dans la rue.**_

 _ **\- Passons maintenant au reste de l'actualité. »**_

Antoine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait réussis ! Il avait les avait libéré ! Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait finalement permis de réussir son ultime objectif !

Un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il enlaça son compagnon, heureux.

Là commençait une nouvelle vie et pour tous. Maintenant que les semi-humains étaient libres, ils pouvaient à présent se reproduire et donner naissance, engendrant alors une nouvelle civilisation dans les villes de France, voir du monde si certains décidaient de voyager. Et Antoine le savait, ils allaient rendre le monde meilleur.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'avait fait Mathieu de sa vie. Il espérait alors, que tous les gens qui se retrouvaient malheureux, croisent un petit chaton perdu, qui leur rendrait le sourire et la joie de vivre.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Voila~ Court, mais efficace j'ai envie de dire._

 _Donc c'est définitivement fini… Ca va me changer tiens :')_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus ! En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire !_

 _D'ailleurs, il se pourrait qu'une suite voit le jour, mais ce n'est vraiment pas d'actualité, ce n'est qu'une proposition comme ça pour le moment ^^_

 _Surtout ! N'oubliez pas une review avant de partir, ce sera la dernière de cette fic ! Et même si vous lisez cette histoire trois ans après, c'est toujours agréable de recevoir des commentaires ! )_

 _Maintenant, si vous aimez mon style d'écriture, je vous conseille d'aller lire mes autres histoires ^^ Elles sont variées et certaines ont beaucoup de travail derrière (et je pèse mes mots) A vous de voir !_

 _A bientôt ! :3_


End file.
